


Standing In The Eye Of A Hurricane

by LifeOnTheMurderScene



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Bands, Co Written, Eating Disorders, Fanfic, From a roleplay, Mentions of Death, Multi, Self Harm, Strong Mentions of death, Suicide, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnTheMurderScene/pseuds/LifeOnTheMurderScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in this Sequel when The beloved son of Frank Iero;Ellie Iero,Is found Alive and well? How are things going for Robyn Way,Daughter of GErard Way?What about Jacob,Robyn's Now Six month old Son. What hapens when Robyn finds a new love intrest? Will Everything work in Their favor? Or will there be Another Shocking twist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If you Are here by the first Of this series or you are just lost please continue.

If you do not know how you got here please read   
[The only hope for me is you.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5747863/chapters/13244956)  
Before reading this  
~  
 _L_


	2. To the End

Ellie cried as he watched the news,Frank was on,Crying,Near hysteric, Saying how much he missed him,And how if he came back he wouldnt be in trouble, He sobbed weakly And went to his and Alex's room.  
Alex had started doing heavy drugs and Abusing Ellie in more ways than he could ever imagine.  
Alex was in his room of the cheap motel they were staying in.  
He had just gotten his hair and eyebrows dyed purple and was also wearing some eye contacts.  
He almost looked like a whole other person. He was going through a tough time at the moment , I mean , they were on the run , and it was stressing him out a lot.  
He looked up at Ellie as he came into their room. "Babe? Are you alright? What happened?" Alex asked him.  
He went over to him and he hugged him gently. He tried to be nice as often as he could , but , a lot of times , he snapped.  
He hated himself for it.  
" I wanna go home" he cried,Completely and Utterly Miserable.  
"I know." Alex said as be held him close in an attempt to comfort him. "But we can't. They're trying to trick us to go back so they can arrest us." Alex sighed;He was lying.But He didnt care.He couldnt go to jail.  
He grabbed Ellie's hand lightly and looked deep into his eyes."I think it would be best for us and our safety to get out of the country. Possibly into Mexico." Alex said in a gentle tone  
He didn't want to force Ellie to do anything, but if they were to stay free, they would have to leave, and soon.  
  He sobbed,His sobs slowly stopped. "I-I...O-Okay...W-We'll run tonight after you get out of work..."He whispered.  
He planned it out in his head; He was going to run before Alex got out of work.  
Surely he wouldnt be much more extraordinairy than Any other shady figure on the Subway.  
"I Love you."He murmured "Get ready for work."He said "I'll pack our things"  
As soon as Alex left for work Ellie took off. Running to the neighboring apartment complex,sobbing.  
He told the lady everything. She called the cops.  
  
Robyn sighed as she finished up changing Jacob's diaper.  
It had been pretty rough these past six months with Ellie's disappearance. She felt like it was her fault somehow, like she should have been there to make sure none of this happened.  
She bit her lip and put Jacob's pants on him and picked him up from the changing table.  
She brushed some of his hair to the side with her index finger gently and she kissed his forehead.  
Matt , Jane, and Max were at the kitchen table  working on a paper for school. Matt , who had gone to check on Robyn, was standing in the doorway of the nursery.  
He knocked on the wall lightly to get Robyn's attention. Robyn turned around and smiled at him.  
"Hey." she said in a hushed tone. "Hey." he replied and he went over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
He kissed her lips gently and he smiled as he did so. Robyn smiled back at him as he leaned down a little and kissed the side of Jacob's head.  
Matt was a really great guy , especially around Robyn and Jacob. He always treated Jacob as if he were his own child.  
"We're waiting on you. Jane told me to see if you were doing okay." Matt said. "I'm fine." Robyn "You sure?" Matt asked. "I'm sure." Robyn said.   
Alice at the moment was helping Bandit brush her hair.  
"You know, you should let me cut your hair." Alice said. "Maybe." Bandit said.  
There was a brief moment of silence before Alice bit her lip and asked "Did you do your homework?". Bandit nodded a little.  
"Yep." Bandit said. Alice wasn't convinced for a moment "Are you sure?" she asked. Bandit nodded again. "Yep" Bandit said again and Alice nodded slightly. "Ok. I believe you." Alice said.  
  
A Long while passed Before Alex got home from work and Once he got home , Ellie was gone.  
Figuring he was gonna snitch , he called the cops on himself and then his lawyer;Furious.  
Ellie was already at the police station,Having swabs taken so they knew that the person who'd raped him was in fact Alex.  
As well as the abuse.  
Alex was in an interrogation room a little while later,  discussing a plead deal with them that they would let him off this hook as long as he registered as a sex offender.  
Ellie , however , they didn't know because they had gone through the house again and found the bag of weed , that has his finger prints on it.  
He sobbed as he talked to the cops.  
They let him know that it was gonna be okay; he told them about the weed and stuff and they explained that since he was a minor that he could be taken home by parents.  
Alex , however , was almost 19.  
They would have to review the case more to decide if this plead could be arranged and if he would have to testify as an adult.  
Ellie called Frank, still crying. He was allowed to have Frank get him now. He was scared.  
He wanted his dad,And his own home,And to be safe in his bed.  
Frank went to go get him. He drove as fast as he could without speeding.  
He didn't care if any of this made him look like a horrible father , but he was getting his son back , that's all that mattered to him.  
He drove to the police station and waited where they told him to wait.  
He didn't know if he could do much more waiting. He was nervous.  
He didn't know what he was going to say , or what to do over the fact Ellie had gone and disobeyed him.  
Ellie didn't even look the same. Small, cheeks hollow and covere din bruises.  
Frank slowly went in for a hug , doing his best to be gentle with him.  
He gripped onto him and his his face. Not letting go. He started to cry again.  
Frank started to year up a little as well.He held him close and ruined his back."It's okay now, Ellie. You're coming home now." He said  
" I'm so scared, daddy-" he sobbed.  
"You don't have to be anymore. That bastard is going to jail for what he's done to you." Frank reassured him.  
He shook horribly as he held onto him. He was weak.  
Alex hadn't let him eat for days,Saying that he was too fat.  
"Come on. Let's go home. A lot's changed since the last time we saw you." Frank said.  
He nodded,Trying to stop crying.He followed Frank.  
Frank kissed his head. "Youll be okay." he told him and held open the passenger side door for him.  
He got in and curled up.   
Frank drove back to his house. He got out f the car and opened the passenger side door for him.   
They drove towards the house.  
  
Everyone had gone over Frank's house. He had asked them to wait there until he came back with Ellie.  
Robyn had to be forced out by Alice. She had grown bitter over Ellie , even though it wasn't really his fault.  
She sighed as she held Jacob in her lap as he fell asleep.  
She rested her head on Matt's shoulder and he kissed her head. "You know I love you , right?" he asked her quietly.  
Robyn nodded. "I know. I love you more." Robyn said. "No possible." Matt said. "Yes possible." Robyn said.  
The doors closed outside and Robyn Groaned.  
"Okay , they're here , can I leave?" Robyn asked. "No." Alice said.  
When he got there and saw all of the people he burst into tears,Running up stairs and locking himself in his room.  
This was jusrt way too much.   
They all just kinda watched in silence as Ellie went into his room. "So... can I leave now?" Robyn said. "No! Why do you have to be so selfish?" Alice said.  
He sobbed hard, Slowly falling asleep.Door Half-Open,He juyst curled up ontop of the covers in his bed.  
The people downstairs were having a hushed conversation about everything under the sun.   
Life was never going to work out.Was it?  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a starter.


	3. No One Ever Had Much Nice To Say

At some point within the next 6=8 hours Ellie woke up to Cherry crawling into bed with him carefully,As if she where afraid he'd Bite.  
"Everyone missed you. I missed you. A lot." Cherry said quietly as she snuggled up to him.  
"I know sweetheart.."He held her, "I'm gonna go back to sleep,Okay? you can stay as long as you want,Though"he murmured,Still pretty Exhausted.  
"Okay..."She whispered quietly.  
When he awoke the next morning he didnt dare getting out of bed.After around 2 hours he finally came down stairs,He looked even worse than Before,  
If possible.  
"Oh hey. You're awake. It's good to see you." Alice said. Robyn only bit her lip , putting some carrots in the blender and starting it while Matt was on the couch with Jacob in his lap.  
Robyn didn't know what to say to Ellie.  
He tensed at Alice's voice,GRabbing onto Franks sweater sleeve tightly and huddling up to him.He'd basically been trained to do that to Alex when people spoke to him.  
"Hey..Its okay."Frank murmured gently.  
Frank rubbed his back. "You guys should probably leave. " Frank said. "You're kidding me , right? I've been dying to leave since I got here and now at a time I'm busy , you say I can leave?"  
Robyn huffed from the kitchen.At this,Ellie started to cry softly.  
"Robyn , don't be a fucking bitch!" Matt said , trying to be quiet. "I have thing I gotta do today. I had things I had to do yesterday! Now I'm gonna have to take time away from time with me  
and my son to take care of everything else." Robyn said , rinsing the blender. She would nurse Jacob when he was actually hungry.  
Ellie ran up stairs. Slamming and locking his door. He just curled up in bed I the Dark. Shaking and crying. He was scared and he felt like such a fucking bother.  
"Now look what you did. Always gotta screw things up , don't you Robyn?" Frank sighed and went after him. "Wow okay I didn'-" Robyn said. "Just shut up and get the fuck  
out my house, you whore." Frank said. Robyn bit her lip and picked Jacob up from Matt and they headed back to her house.  
  
Ellie worked himself to the point of passing out. He came back about 10 minutes later to Frank kicking his door in and whimpered. Hiding his face.  
Frank looked at him and he held him close. "I'm sorry. I should've never let that bitch come here." Frank said.  
He gripped onto frank. " I'm s-so scared d-daddy..." He whispered shakily. He hated himself. Yet for the first time in a long time, he didn't want to die.  
he kind of did. But he felt loved. Like he would hurt others of he did. He hadn't felt that in a long time.  
"Don't be. I'm right here." Frank said. "I'm really really really sorry about everything. Like I said , things haven't been the same without you around." Frank said.  
"D-Daddy?"He stammered out. "Yeah,Doll?"Frank whispered softly.  
" I n-need help... H-he made me d-do drugs s-so it'd be easier f-for him to f-fuck me and me n-not run.."  
Frank nodded. "Okay. I'll find out what rehab centers are close by." Frank said. He kissed his head. "I love you." he told him.  
He hid his face. " I love you too. Daddy..." He whispered. "I w-want Mikey and c-cherry.." He mumbled. " I d-don't wanna be alone. "  
"Mikey's uh. He's in rehab." Frank admitted.  
He hid his face. " I w-want cherry-" he mumbled. Starting to feel panicky again.

Frank nodded. "Okay." Frank said he went downstairs and got Cherry. Cherry went up to him and hugged him as Frank was on the phone.

He held cherry close. " I love you, sissy." He murmured innocently.

"I love you too." Cherry said.

He held her close. Curling up. He turned the TV on. He was everywhere on the news. He turned it off quickly.

  
Ellie came down stairs about 6 PM that day. He looked and felt terrible by this point.Frank quickly paused cooking dinner to rush over to him.  
He curled up on the couch a trembling wreck. Everything hurt.  
Frank held him gently;He hardly even reacted,Just a quiet grunt.  
"Idont feel good"he mumbled innocently.

Frank nodded. "It's probably some kind of withdrawal. You'll's okay." Frank told him and kissed his head.

He hid his face "Make it stop."He mumbled. "I'm working on it." Frank said

He curled up more, Trying to make himself stop shaking.

Frank rubbed his back until he fell silent.

Frank sighed. "Do you need anything?" Frank asked him,He shakes his head quietly.  
Gerard sighed as he knocked on the door of Franks house.Frank nodded and got up as he heard a knock on the door. He got up and he went to go answer it.  
Once frank awnsered Gerard hugged him "Im so fucking sorry aboutr her-"He mumbled "Shes bitter as fuck."He said,He wasnt even gonna be nice about it.

"It's fine. " Frank said and hugged him back.He bit his lip "How is he?"

"He's doing better than he was. " Frank shrugged."Is he still afraid of everyone?"

"Pretty much." Frank said.He bit his lip "Mind if i come in?"  
"No , not at all." Frank said and held open the door for him. "So what's up?" he said.

He shruggedmHe came in and went to the living room,Ellie saw him,Hesitantly huddling up to him on the oher side of the couch,He remembered Gerard was nice. 

Frank sighed and closed the door once he got in.

 

Ellie just curled up to Gerard, Nuzzling him. Gerard slowly wrapped an arm around him,Notwanting to scare hima way."Do you want anything?" Frank asked Gerard.

"No hanks"he said softly. "Im sorry that Robtyn is being such an ass."He said softly to Ellie "S'okay."He mumbled.

"Okay." Frank said. "Yeah , she's been like that for a while. But you get used to it after a while." Frank said.

He didnt move for a good hour until Bandit Came through the door,Robyn behind her. He curled up more and hid his face seeing her,Aftaid she'd yell again.  
"Hey. Bandit just wanted to be with you while. I hope that's okay." Robyn said.

He nods slowly, He let bandit cuddle up to them, He was shaking still "W-Why do you hate me?"He blurted to Robyn.

Robyn stood there for a moment. She sighed. "I don't" she said."T-Then why d-did you y-yell at me-"He whispered 

"I didn't mean to." Robyn said.He was shaking "Im sorry i l-left you i j-just d-didnt wanna lie to you-"He mumbled.

"It's okay." Robyn sighed.got up an went to his room.He felt dizzy. Gerard sighs softly "Make sure he's alright,Frankie"Gerard hugs frank;They all left.

Ellie was curled up on the bathroom floor. He felt like he was going to puke.Frank helped him to sit up near the toilet in case he did and he also held his hair back for him.

He started crying. " make it stop-" he mumbled. He felt like he was dying."Shhh you're gonna be alright." Frank told him.

He cried weakly. " I think I'm dying-". "No you're not." Frank said."You'll be okay." he told him.

He was starting to panic. All of the withdrawal symptoms setting in.Frank rubbed his back. "Just stay calm , okay?" Frank told him.

He grips onto him. " I n-need help-" he knew what this was. Alex would restrict him for a few days when he misbehaved.

"Okay. Do you need me to call the hospital?" Frank said.

He nodded a little. " they'll give me d-detox drugs until I can get into a centre.."

Frank nodded and called the hospital  , explaining the situation.

They told him to take him to the emergency room that depending on what he was withdrawing from that the withdrawals could be dangerous.

Frank helped Ellie out and to the car.

Ellie cried softly and curled up in the seat. Holding onto himself.Frank dove to the emergency room.

When they arrived Ellie was taken straight back.  
They put an IV in. " do you know what you took?" He sighs shakily " n-no.." He whispered. The nurse tan a quick blood test. Discovering that Alex  
had been injecting him with heroin and Ativan. She gave him some detox drugs on a low dose.  
" we're going to send you up to the Metal health centre. They'll watch you and make sure you withdrawal safely; okay?" He nods a little.  
Frank was listening closely,Nodding along.As soon as she left he started to cry. " I'm scared daddy-"

"You'll be okay." Frank told him.He gripped onto Frank " I can't leave you. I don't wanna be alone-" he cried. The nurse bit her lip. Pulling Frank aside.

Frank followed the nurse when she had lead him somewhere.

" due do circumstances we can commit him to a room until he main hospital so that he can be with you but if he starts having seizures or anything we will have to put him back on the detox drugs and in the rehab centre"  
Frank nodded and signed all the papers,Agreeing.  
Ellie was still crying back in his room.SCared.Frank went over when he was done talking to the nurse.  
He reached for him. Tears still we ton his face. The nurse explained that he WAs going to start feelin bad again in about 8 hours and he understood as was  
okay with that,He moves over a little. " hold me?" He asked sweetly. Looking up at frank.Frank nodded and held him close.


	4. Macabre

Quite a few weeks passed before things started to return to normal,The specific day that Ellie headed home,Everyone was slightly more secretive than usual.  
It wasnt until His phone rang that Ellie really noticed.  
Frank stepped aside to answer it.  
"Are you Almost here? I'm lonely..."Mikey';s voice said. "  
"Yeah. I was about to start driving so I thought it could wait but I didn't want you to take it the wrong way." Frank said.  
" okay... I'll be waiting " he said. "I ate your entire box of corn flakes..."  
Frank chuckled a little at that. "Alright. I'll be there soon. Bye." he said before putting his phone away and then he began to drive.  
"Who was it?"ellie asked softly,Looking up at Frank.  
"Oh it was just someone who's really excited to see you , that's all." Frank said.

"My tummy hurts.."He mumbled softly,  
"Are you hungry,Or..."He trailed off.

"It jsut hurts sometimes" Ellie murmured gently.  
Frank nodded."Okay." he said , pulling into the driveway

As he headed to the door he pulled his sweater tighter,Frank opened the door for him.  
He went inside. Mikey was just on the couch, eating cake.  
"Hey,Mikes" Frank waved,Going to the kitchen,As soon as Ellie saw him he dropped his water bottle and started to cry,Hugging him.  
Mikey grinned and hugged him back happily.

  
After a few moments of embracing and crying he slowly Quieted. "I Missed you..."He whispered.  
"I Missed you too,Doll.."Mikey whisoered vback.  
Mikey smiled at him. "Are you feeling better?" Mike said.  
" still achy and an emotional mess but other than that I'm good"  
Mikey nodded and rubbed his back gently,smiling.  
Mike smiled at him slightly. "I missed you. So much." he said.  
" I missed you too" he mumbled softly.be held onto Mikey.  
Mikey smiled and he played with a strand of Ellie's hair .  
Ellie held onto him. He kissed his cheek innocently;Falling asleep in his arms.Mikey just smiled faintly at him,Glad that he was happy,

A Few hours passed before Ellie awoke,He just reached up and played with his hair quietly.  
Mikey smiled down at Ellie. "My hand hurts..."He mumbled;It was bruised horribly from the IV he'd had in the hospital.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Mike said. "Hey guys , so um I just got off the phone with Robyn...." Frank said. "And?" Mike said.

"Well she wants me to look after Jacob for a few hours since she's going on a date or something with her new boyfriend or whatever." Frank said.  
"Well , tell her no. We already have stuff planned." Mike said.  
Ellie his his face. Getting up and going up stairs. He just sat in his room, not even closing the doors. He just curled up on the bed.  
Mike followed him and knocked on the wall before we went inside. He sat on the bed , near him.

He didn't notice. He hid his face, crying softly.

Mike rubbed his back. "Hey. Don't cry. Please?" Mikey said.

" I Miss her-"

"Oh come on. Forget her. This is the time where you can experiment and stuff got meet girl and guys and stuff. It's great to be single for a while. I should know." Mike said.

 " I Don't miss our relationship. I miss my friend-" he cried.

"Oh. Just , just give her time. " Mike told him.

He grips onto Mikey. " I hate myself. "

"Don't." Mikey said.  
"I want to meet my mom."He mumbled bluntly.  
Mikey just rubbed his back silently.  
"I understand why she fucking drowned herself,Now."He mumbled.  
"Why?" Mikey said.

"I would if i heard voices too."He said "I mean- I Think plenty of bad things...But Imagine having a fucking voice say those things-"

Mike nods."Oh." he said. Frank had just gotten to the doorway of Ellie's room , holding Jacob on his side. "I told you to say no." Mike said.  
"I kinda couldn't. It's not like Alice can watch him for a little while , she's with G and Bandit. " Frank said.  
"Hey. Thanks again so much." Robyn told him , who was standing next to him. "No problem." Frank said.  
She hugged him slightly and kissed Jacob's head.  
"You be a good boy , okay? Mommy loves you." she said to hi before she held onto Matt's hand.  
She had brought with her there everything they would need to take care of him for a few hours. She didn't want to leave them without anything.  
She went off with Matt. "Make sure you're driving safely." Frank told him. He nodded. "I will. Tell Ellie I said hello." Matt said before they left the house together.


	5. Forever the Broken

September 11th , 2001 : 3:12 AM

[Danielle](http://www.alternativenation.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/gerardwayfrancesbeancobain.jpg) sighed tiredly as Robyn had started crying. She turned around to face Gerard , who was still sleeping. She wanted to ask him to go check on her , but she would feel guilty if she did that. It was his turn anyway. She tapped him lightly. "Babe? Can you go check on Robyn?Please?" She asked him quietly.  
He stirred and fell ou of bed. Whining softly. He went to the nursery. Picking Robyn up and rocking her. He changed her pants and gave her a pacifier.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry." Danielle said quietly to Gerard before he walked out of their room. Robyn was always so fussy these days because she had just started teething a few days ago. It probably wasn't about that though. It was probably something else.  
He went to the bedroom once she was asleep. He curled up with Dani. " want me to make Coffee?"  
Dani smiled when Gerard came back. She wrapped her arms around him , her head on his chest. She  chuckled a little when she heard him ask if she wanted him to make coffee. "Gee , it's not even like four o clock yet. " she said quietly.  
" I know. But you Gotta get ready for work in like 30 minutes. " he said.  
"I don't wanna...." she whined , nuzzling her head into his chest.  
" do you think you need to call in again?" He whispered. Dani had been sick for the last week.  
"Probably." Dani whispered. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him slightly. "You know I love you , right?" Dani said to him quietly.  
" yeah. " he whispered softly. He held her hand gently. He hums quietly. " I love you so much. "  
Dani smiled and held his hand. "I love you more." Dani said and smiled.  
He bit his lip softly. " Dani?" " Yeah?" Dani said  
" I'm so exited for tomorrow. " they got married tomorrow.  
"Me too." Dani said with a smile. He held her. " you're so beautiful. "  
Dani blushed. "Thank you." She said.  
He played with the ends of her hair. "Robyn said mama last night...While i was giving her her bath..."He murmured. "I tried to tell you but i didnt wanna wake you up"  
"Really?" Dani said. "I wish I could be home often, or at least go to work later in the day so that I'm not tired all the time." Dani sighed.  
He sighs softly. He kissed her gently as the alarm went off.  
Dani kissed him back and then went to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. "If you're gonna call in you need to before they get pissed...I gotta leave at 6"  
"I know. I'll be right back." She sighed and kissed his cheek before getting up and went to go use the phone.  
He let her, He just sat up,Flipping to the news,He watched for a while,It was just the weather, Some vague things about activities going on,Nothing important. Dani called her boss and called in sick. Once she was done, she went back to their bedroom and sat next to Gerard, who was watching the news.  
They talked for a while before Gerard had to got dressed.Dani had remembered shge had to take some Papers in to work that she'd filled out and They both parted ways.Gerard dropping Robyn at his parents'.When he got to the Cartoon network building and got to the top they where all crowded around the TV and the window. He felt bile rising when He saw what was happening,It took a matter of seconds for him to be on his knees by a Trash can,He was unaware that Dani had already left.  
Dani had managed to get there before 7. She was watching it on the tv in the living room while she was in the kitchen, washing Robyn's teething rings. She called Gerard on the house phone.  
Gerard was too busy in and out of conciousness and puking from shock to realise he'd left his phone. They managed to get him calmed down,He used one of thier phones to call Dani, He was still freaking out.  
Dani answered the phone. "Gee? "Dani said. She felt so bad. He was probably a nervous wreck.  
"dani-"He burst out crying again.  
"Gee, I'm okay. I'm at home. It's okay. " Dani said to try to get him to calm down a little bit. She too was on the verge of crying as well though. Not so much because she probably just lost all or most of her friends , but she could have never been able to see Gerard or Robyn again.  
He ended up dropping the phone,For the entire Subway ride home he was completely silent. He didnt speak to anyone,Didnt even look at anyone.He walked to the apartment,He wnt to thier apartment and unlockedthedoor,He went to thecouch where Dani was and just kind of collapsed.  
Dani hugged him tightly. She had been worried about him too. Se had heard that most of the subways and trains had been shut down. She wasn't sure if he was gong to be able to get home.  
He held her tight.It was about 5 PM.Now. He hid his face in her should.er  
Dani kissed his head and rubbed his back. She would have to go get Robyn soon.  
"We have to go get Robyn. " Dani said quietly. She didn't want to leave him here while she went to go get her since it would probably make him freak out. She couldn't blame him though.  
He grips onto her And nods a little "t-They only have one subway open.."He whispered "Its gonna be a fucking mess"  
"Ma-Maybe we should call mom and ask her if she can drive her over...She has a carseat"  
"Yeah that's probably a good idea. " Dani said and nodded.  
He called,His mom agreed to drive her over.Gerard bit jis lip "I think im gonna take a warm bath..."  
"Okay. " Dani said. She had so many things on her mind at once. She most likely didn't have a job anymore , she could've died today , a lot of her closest friends were probably dead.  
He started the bath,Once it was full he just kinda laid there, Not having energy to actually bathe.  
After a while , Dani knocked on the door. "You doing okay in there?" she asked him. He had been in there for a while.  
He didnt respond.He was just staring into space  
"Gee? " Dani asked. She wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep while in there or he was just kinda off in his own world or something.  
He bit his lip and Turned the door knob,Letting the door pop open. He went back to staring into space.  
"Hey. I was just checking on you. You've been in there for a while." Dani said.  
He bit his lip softly,He couldnt even find words.  
Dani closed the door and sighed. She got started on making something to eat for the two of them.  
He managed to get out after at least 2 hours,He got dressed and curked up in bed.  
Dani had put left overs in the fridge for whenever Gee was ready to eat. She had pretty much taken care of everything. She cleaned up the apartment a little , fed Robyn as well as giving her a bath and putting her to bed. She didn't really have much else to do. She needed to keep herself occupied.  
He didnt fall asleep,But he didnt move,Either. After a while , Dani had ended up falling asleep on the couch.  
At about 3 AM he went to nthe lving room; Dani was still sleeping. She had not moved from the couch since she passed out there.  
He laid her in bed. He just held her close to him. Dani was still sleeping , but she got closer to Gerard. He held her close. Eyes closed.  
Dani nuzzled her head into his chest as she slept.  
  
-Present day-  
  
Gerard woke up and just started to cry hysterically. Robyn had been on the phone with Matt in the hallway when she heard it. "I'll call you back." She told him and hung up and went into her father's room.  
"Dad?" Robyn said.  
Gerard, who was half delusional. Started to mumble nonsense about Dani. Hugging his pillow.   
Robyn just kinda backed up slowly and closed the door behind her. She went back downstairs.  
"Hey , Alice , we should get going soon." Robyn said , picking up Jacob from his playpen. "What about your dad?" Alice asked. "He's uh , hes' not feeling well." Robyn said. "Like sick or?" Alice said.  
"Like , he's kinda in his room talking to himself right now. I love him and everything , but he;s starting to freak me out and if he's hat unstable , I don't want him near my son." Robyn said.  
Gerard continued to talk to his pillow as he cried. He slowly came back to reality.  
"Oh. That makes sense. So um , is Matt's dad gonna come and pick us up or something?" Alice asked. "That's the plan." Robyn said and she sat down on the couch with Jacob in his lap and began to have a hushed conversations with Alice. She actually got along with Alice a lot better than she did with Lyn - Z. Robyn even calls Alice mom sometimes.  
Gerard was a complete mess still. Alice called the hospital to have him committed.  
Robyn felt like she was going to start crying. She hated seeing dad like this. She almost wanted to blame her real mother for leaving them and making him like this.  
Alice hugs her. They where both scared. 


	6. Hail The Saints

Gerard awoke in tears the following morning;Nearly hysterical.  
Robyn had been on the phone with Matt in the hallway when she heard it.  
"I'll call you back." She told him and hung up and went into her father's room.  
"Dad?" Robyn said softly.  
Gerard, who was half delusional,Started to mumble nonsense about Dani,Hugging his pillow.   
Robyn just kinda backed up slowly and closed the door behind her.  
She went back downstairs.  
"Hey , Alice , we should get going soon." Robyn said , picking up Jacob from his playpen.  
"What about your dad?" Alice asked.  
"He's uh , hes' not feeling well." Robyn said.  
"Like sick or?" Alice said.  
"Like , he's kinda in his room talking to himself right now. I love him and everything , but he;s starting to freak me out and if he's hat unstable , I don't want him near my son." Robyn said.  
"Oh. That makes sense. So um , is Matt's dad gonna come and pick us up or something?" Alice asked.  
"That's the plan." Robyn said and she sat down on the couch with Jacob in his lap and began to have a hushed conversations with Alice.  
She actually got along with Alice a lot better than she did with Lyn - Z.  
Robyn even calls Alice mom sometimes.  
After a few hours Gerard was still a mess so Alice called the hospital to have him committed.  
Robyn felt like she was going to start crying. 

She hated seeing dad like this. 

She almost wanted to blame her real mother for leaving them and making him like this.

She cried as she hugged Alice with her free arm,Juggling Jacob in the other.  
  
Ellie was curled up in Mikeys bed with him innocently;They where both wearing Pajama pants and no shirt, Ellie had one sock on and one half-off.  
They'd spent the night talking about Bands and music.   
Mikey smiled at Ellie,He felt like he was gonna pass out though,He could never pull all nighters.  
Ellie woke up at about noon thesame day and sighed sleepily,He went to the kitchen where Mikey WAs cooking.   
Mikey was making breakfast for the two of them , even though it was now the afternoon.  
Ellie curled up on the barstool," I have to go home and get my scar stuff and my medicine. " he said.   
Mikey nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to call your dad?" he asked.  
"Okay" ellie mumbled gently.  
He went up stairs and got dressed,He just wore some Dark green Skinny jeans and a Unbuttoned Button-down camo shirt.  
He had started to wear less Layers,Now,Since the scars where fading.  
Mikey got off of the phone with Frank,Frank was going to come over and pick Ellie up.  
He bit his lip softly.He and Mikey cuddled for a while before Frank got there.  
He bit his lip softly "I Feel attractive."He mumbled softly. "Its weird."  
"But that's good. At least you dint feel bad about yourself."Mikey said  
Mikey went to go get the door since Frank had arrived.  
Mikey talked with Frank for a while while Ellie Packed his things.  
He got done after a bit "Alright i ready"He said.He hugged mikey and kissed his cheek,At this point they where friend zoning hard.

Frank left with Ellie. It was silent for most of the car rise until Frank finally said. "So , you're "doing it" with my friend?"

He shakes his head "Nuh-Uh...Thats illegal for like...4 more months-"He mumbled softly "We're just close.."He said softly. "Im not ready for sex yet after...."He shook his head slightly.Frank nodded. "Okay." he said. It was still kinda weird for him that his son liked one of his best friends. He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off before getting out and opening the passenger side for Ellie.

He thanked him and went inside.He went to his room. He cleaned and messed arond for a while. Just packing random odds and ends to sell,Get rid of,Or put in storage.His room was still rather girly,And he was ready to change it. 

Frank was working on something in the office room. He wondered what Ellie was up to. He got up and went over to his room and knocked on the door sine he didn't really have a good reason to intrude on him.

"Come in! Be careful! "He called as he threw a purple fuzzy pillow across the room.He was in the bottom of his closet,Still pulling out little neon green tights in a fucking size 5.

Frank opened the door and saw what he was doing. He only smiled. "If some of those clothes are in decent condition , we can go put them in the donate bin near the library. " Frank suggested.

"Im gonna let Cherry and Lilly pick out some that they like- Jesus fucking christ i looked like a disco ball"He shuddered. "Why was i allowed to dress myself?"He asked bluntly.He still did dress a bit flashy,But not silver sequins and Glitter raining from his clothing.

Frank chuckled. "It was a phase." he said. "I remember in fact when Robyn went through a huge tomboy phase and she would only wear boys clothing for like almost two years I think.

He laughs softly "And i went through a phase of these pants...Oh god-"He said,Holding up hot pink glitter pants. They sprinkled glitter everywhere. "I cant lie though- Make 'em Red and id wear 'em"he said,Tossing them in the clothes pile.   
Frank chuckled. "Do you want some help?" Frank asked him as he continued to go through clothes. He sat down next to Ellie and smiled at him slightly.

He yawned and nodded "Sure"He said.He founda dress that was completely covered in sequins and laughed,Sliding his jacket off and oputting it on. The skirt came around his waiste. 

They sortedthrough the clothes for a long while Before he finished,Painting his closet.

"Can i paint?"His room was purple and blue.  
"Its yours" Frank said.  
Allister sighed and yawned softly.   
"Are you tired?"Frank asked him,He nods softly,Innocently.  
Frank nodded as well "Rest.I'll take you to get some paint tomorrow"He said.   
Allister curled up in his little old bed,Frank kissed his head and went to leave him to sleep. 

 

Robyn bit her lip as she fixed her makeup in the bathroom;Alice was just returning from taking Gerard back t his damn near second home,The Psychiatric hospital,

Once Robyn was finished , she went to go check on Jacob.

Alice was sitting on the floor playing with Jacob and his blocks, Stacking them up and letting him smash them over. She laughed softly when he crawled ove to the couch and tried to stand up.

Robyn came back from the bathroom and saw Alice helping Jacob play with his blocks. Robyn smiled at the two of them and sat down on the other side of the couch so she wouldn't get in the way.

He saw Robyn and crawled over,Sitting on her foot and holding onto her leg. Alice giggled quietly at them and cleaned a little. "They said,That since your dad has been commited previously...Plenty of times..That they think he's opff his meds'

Robyn chuckled a little at Jacob. "What cha doing there , buddy? " she chuckled and listened to what Alice had to say. She bit her lip. "I kinda figured." Robyn sighed.

"But,They said that its possible to get him his medicine in other ways if he goes off of it again,Or if it just isnt working in pill form.."She sighed "If he doesnt start taking it and Following up with the therapist they will keep him in the hospital and give it to him as a shot until he quits refusing. Wich,Knowing your father,Give it two days...If that."

Robyn nodded. "Okay." she sighed. "I wish he could just accept it  ,you know? I don't want him going through this anymore. " Robyn sighed and she picked up Jacob from her leg. She put him on her lap and she kissed his head.

She sighed softly "I Know,Honey"she hugged Robyn "wanna come to the mall with me? We're about to have to get Jacob more clothes,Most of his are too small."She said. "And we need to shop for christmas."She added "And ive gotta call lindsey and ask what time we have to pick bandit up" Lindsey got bandit a week out of every month.

Robyn hugged her back. She nodded. "Sure , I'll come with you." Robyn said. She noticed Jacob was grabbing at the top of her shirt. She got up. "Alright. I gotta go nurse Jacob , I'll be right back." Robyn said and carried Jacob upstairs. Even though Jacob could and was eating baby food now , it was still important to breastfeed him.

She packed the diaper bag for robyn, Cleaning,She made all of the beds apart from Jacobs,Since it was just a sheet and a little plushie that he had been playing with earlier that day.She put more clothes in the washer,Putting the wet ones in the dryer.

Robyn went into the nursery , grabbing a towel before she got in there. She sat down in the chair in the room and nursed him. Once it was done , she pulled her shirt and bra back up and put the towel in the washer since it did get some stuff on it.

She went to the nursery when they where done and Put away the toysthat where spread around on the floor.She made sure everything was clean and put away the clothes she;d folded.

"Do you want help?" Robyn asked Alice.

"Nah,We can go as soon as i get on my shoes"She said.

"Okay." Robyn said and nodded  
They headed out after Robyn put jacob in some warmer clothes.  
When they got there they parked and got Jacob out of the car.  
They started on the other side of the mall on the 2nd floor and worked their way down and out,Just taking their sweet Ole time. As usual,It was crowded and busy,Even though it was a gloomy september tuesday.


	7. I Lied.

Ellie Awoke the next morning and yawned,He got dressed and went toget a muffin,He ate his muffin and drank some tea.  
Frank was on the phone with Mikey in the living room.

When he was done,Ellie went and curled up next to Frank softly. 

Frank smiled gently

He bit his lip. " let's pick out paint. " He mumbled once Frank was off the phone.

"Oky"Frank smiled softly.

Frank put on his sweat shirt and offered Ellie his.

He shakes his head,Rolling the sleeves on his button-up down and fastening the wrist cuffs. "I'll be fine"he said.

"Okay , well , bring it just in case." Frank said.

He laughs Softly "Yes,Mother"He said teasingly, Tossing the sweatshirt over his shoulder as he tied his combat boots.

Frank laughed with him

He smiled a bit and went to the car "Can i drive?" he hadnt driven since his surgery.

Frank sighed. "Alright. " he said.  
He got in the driver seat and put the key in the ignition,Waiting for Frank

once Frank was in the car He started to drive.

He bit his lip softly when they stopped at a restraunt,his muscles where starting to get tense around his chest.

"You okay?" Frank asked

He nodded a little,He didnt want to bow out,He was making progress.

Frank nodded."Ok." Frank said

He drove about half there before he had to pull over.

Frank looked at him

He took a shaky breath. " my muscles are tending and I don't think I can drive an further." He mumbled shakily.  
"Alright,Thats alright.Ill drive.."Frank said softly,They switched places.  
He massaged the muscles. Trying to get them to loosen up.

Frank made sure Ellie was wearing a seatbelt before driving.

He sighs shakily. It eased up slowly.

"You good?"Frank asked softly.

"Just hurts...Im okay"He murmured gently.

Frank nodded a little.

He massaged the muscles. " the cold is making me hurt, i think. " he said.

Frank nodded. "Would you like me to turn the heat on?"Frank asked

He nodded sweetly,Frank turned the heat on more.

Once they got to the store the pain had eased up almost fully,They went inside and got a shopping cart.

He bit his lip. L I don't know what I want.." said Ellie,Once,Of course,They reached the paint isle.

"Well take a look and if you see anything you like , let me know." Frank said.

After God knows how long { Probably about 45 minutes} He finally decided on blue and Grey.

Frank bought the paint and everything else they needed.,Just glad to be getting the hell out of dodge.

They got in the car and made their merry way back home.  
when they got home they got the paint and the bag of supplies out,Going to Ellie's room.  
The two of them spent the next few moments moving everything away from the walls and covering everything in plastic.  
Ellie stood back and stared for a moment,Sighing shakily.  
"you okay?"Frank asks softly

" I just..." He grieved do who he was. Even though it wasn't him, he still grieved that little girl.

"You can tell me." Frank said.

" I miss who I was... It isn't me... But I miss Ellouise..."

"Thats understandable"

"Its so strange...."

"No it isnt."

" what? That with one 4 hour surgery your daughter was gone?"

"Well I didn't say that was weird. I just meant that what you're doing. It's normal. I see it all the time." Frank said. He did kinda feel torn about the part that all of the memories he had with Ellie before won't have the same meaning.

He hugged Frank. Hiding his face.

Frank just held him as he sobbed weakly.

"Its gonna be okay..."Frank promised.

He shook and gripped Frank tight.Frank just held him gently and massahged his back.  
After a few moments he began to calm down.  
"Sh..Its gonna be okay...I Love you no matter what..."Frank promised wuietly.  
Once he was calm frank smiled politely.  
"Lets gt to painting,If you're ready."He said softly.  
He noded. " grey over purple and blue over pink "

Frank nodded and opened the cans of paint.

They began the long,Hours worth of painting.

Once they had finished they changed from their paint stained clothing.

Frank smiled as well. "You know I love you a lot , right?" Frank said. "I feel like I don't say it often. Just know that I do." Frank said.

He nods. " I love you too daddy. "

Ellie curled up on the couch and called Mikey,Who answered Way too fast.

"Hey love"He said gently.

"Hey man,What're you up to?"Fucking friendzone.

"I'm....Okay?" He mumbled "How're you?"He said gently.

"I'm good"He said.

"Do you wanna come over...Dads really Weirded out.."He mumbled.

"Okay...Uh...."

"We need to explain to him,Mikester..."He mumbled.

"I dont think we can..."  
He sighs shakily. " h-hell understand- I mean- him and gee- him and /Billie Joe/ from green day, him and Ficking Mixheal from five seconds of summer- he has to understand Mikey. " he whispered.

"I don't know.... I'm scared , Ellie." Mike admitted.  
"Me too..."He whispered softly. "I-if all else fails cant we just wait until im 18 and he cant tell me Not to do something."He murmured.

"Okay.."Mikey said.

"I Love you"He mumbled quietly.

"I..Love you...Too.."Mikey said.

"Ive gotta go"Mikey said softly.

"Okay..."ellie whispered.

"Bye"

"...Wait...M-Mikey... I d-don't want you to hang up- i-I'm scared-" he mumbled weakly.

"Okay,Okay- Shh..."Mikey mumbled "Im not going to.."

He curled up in a blanket,Sniffling and shaking. "M-Mikey?"He whispered.

"Yeah?" Mike said

" p-promise that you're not g-gonna hurt me- the last p-person I trusted f-fucking beat and raped me daily-" he mumbled.

"I'd never dream of hurting you. Don't worry about that." Mike said

" I'm so scared-"He whispered. He was crying silently.

"Shhhhh. You're okay.Just breathe.", Mike said to him.

" I w-want you-" he mumbled weakly.

"Okay..Okay- Just...Stay calm..I'm coming,"He murmured.

He crie until Mikey got there,When Mikey knocked he got up and let him in.  
He held onto Mikeyas soon as he saw him,Mikey just held him back and tried to soothe him.  
Ellie was panicking as he moved away from Mikey "I need a smoke-"  
"No you don't. Come on , you're trying to be completely sober , you know that." Mike said. He had to deal with the same thing in 2004 when Gerard was an alcoholic and addicted to painkillers. Robyn pretty much lived with him that whole time.

He sighed shakily. " it's just a cigarette Mikey." He mumbled. That hadn't been in the agreement.

"I dont care.No."Mikey mumbled,He felt bad,But he knew it was for the best.

Ellie just sobs softly.

Mikey sighed. "Come on. Why don't we go and do something fun?" Mikey asked him.

He nodded a little,Holding his hand. He looked down for a moment.

Frank bit his lipsofty,He was starting to understand thier relationship..They needed eachother,

Mikey smiled and once Frank said it was okay, he guided Ellie over to his car , opening the passenger side for him.

Ellie just curled up in the seat and let Mikey hook his seatbelt,Mikey climbed into the drivers seat.

Mikey drove. "So what do you want to do?" Mike asked him.

He shrugged "I dont know...Mall? Arcade? Walmart?"

Mikey chuckled. "Why would you want to go to Wallmart?" Mikey asked.

He shrugs "Weird shit always happens"He said.

"True." Mikey chuckled.

He bit his lip softly. His fingers tracing the outline of his phone in his pockeyt.

They parked at the movie theatre and Mikey opened the door for Him,Helping him out and hugging hi gently.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Mikey asked Ellie.

He shrugged softly. "We should watch that one"He said. He pointed at the poster.

"Okay" Mikey bought tickets.

He bit his lip.He went and bought snacks while Mikey got the Tickets,His phone rang suddenly, He didnt seem to wanrt mikey to ehar any of the conversation. He'd had a small band on the side,And no-one knew but he had submitted thier demo to a record label.

Mikey had just gotten off of the line to get tickets.

He couldnt quit smiling once he went back to be with Mikey. "If i tell you this you cant tell  **ANYONE**. _At All_. got it?"

Mikey nodded. "Okay I won't tell anyone." he said.

"The label called..."He murmured. "They wanna hear Sinister prophecies...Live"he mumbled.

Mikey smiled and hugged him. "That's amazing." Mikey said.

He higged hum tight "Saturday."He murmured. "The concert on saturday,They're Gonna be there.."He mumbled.

Mike smiled. "I'm so proud of you." Mikey said.

"Fuck im nervous-"He blushed.

"Don't be. You're gonna do great." Mikey reassured him.

"I havent played a show since...."He hid his face

"Hey. You're going to do amazingly. If you need any help , just let me know , okay?" Mike asked.

He nodded softly.He held his hand tightly throughout the movie,When they got out and where in the car he bit his lip "If they sign us i might die-"He said "I mean- We arent even that good- "

"Hey. Don't bring yourself down like that. I know you. You're so talented. I mean , come on. You're the golden child out of all of my friend's kids. Everyone loves you" Mike said.

He whined "Itsseriously just because im the one who was kidnapped."He sighed "Everyone hated me before that."

"No one hates you." Mike said.

He hid his face. "Thet dont now.Everyone pitys me."He sighed.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. I'm being serious. If they were to pick from any of them , they would pick you. Just saying." Mike said.

He bit his lip "Lets go find somewhere for dinner"It was midnight.

"There's not gonna be a lot of options. I don't know which places are open at this time." Mike said.

He shrugs. " we could go to McDonald's. "

Mikey nods and he drives to McDonalds.

He geld his hand.

Mikey held his hand and steered with the other hand.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah..?"

" I d-don't feel good. "

Mikey nodded. "Okay. Do you want to go back home ?" Mike asked.

He shakes his was. " I think I'll be okay after I eat and lay down."

Mike nodded. "What would you like?" Mike asked him.

" just a milkshake. "

Mike nodded. "Okay." he said. He went into the drive thru and ordered a shake for Ellie and some fries for himself.

He drank his shake quietly,

Mikey stopped and parked,He locked the car and turned up the heat,Eating his food.

"you okay?"Mikey asks softly

"Yeah..."He said gently.

Alice at the moment was reading a book as she sat on the couch. She glanced at the clock and bit her lip. It had been four hours since Gerard had left. She had already helped Bandit get ready for bed and everything and Robyn was with Matt's family for his birthday and she had brought Jacob with her. Now that she had all this free time , she was starting to get worried about it.

Gerard got home,reaking of Gen,He stumbled to thier bedroom,Kissing Alice passionately "Sup,Love?"He murmured,He held her close to him

Alice was a little shocked by this. "Oh hey. I was worried about you." Alice said.

"I missed you- My god you're so beautiful-"He mumble softly.

Alice blushed a little. "Gee , how much did you have to drink tonight?" she asked him.

"Uh- Alot"He hiccups.

Alice sighed. "You I don't like it when you do this , hun. You keep making me worry that one day you're gonna drop dead one day." Alice said.

He sighs "Im fine,Dani.."He mumbled softly. He played with her hair.

"....Thats....Not my name...."Alice sighed shakily.

"D-Danielle..."He sniffled,Tears welling up in his eyes.

"Nope"She said.

He just went to bed and cried.


	8. Demolition Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware,There are about to be quite a merry few of these 'flashback' Kind of chapters,At least 2. you've been warned.

There was nothing that Danielle knew what to say at this moment in time. She couldn't even believe what she was seeing. She was sitting in the bathroom , in one hand , one of the three pregnancy tests she took. Of course , all came out positive. She didn't know how she was going to tell Gerard or how they were even going to do it. They weren't in the best place at the moment. Even with her job , she had a somewhat low pay , and sometimes it wasn't enough to keep them going. She was more worried about having to tell Gerard because she knew there was a good chance that he would just leave.  
Gerard got home from work and Yawned as hewalked to the bedroom,Stripping out of his clothes and putting on pajamas,He went to the kitchen and made coffee.  
"Shit." Danielle thought in her mind , knowing that Gerard was home from work now. She threw out the tests and got out of the bathroom. She wasn't sure if she should tell him now or later since he just got home from work.  
He smiled a little and went to her when he saw her in the hall,Arms around her waiste as he kissed her gently "I missed you"  
Danielle smiled at him when he saw him in the hallway. She kissed him back. "I bet I missed you more." She said to him. "How was work?" Dani asked him.  
"It was great"he said,Kissing her softly,He geld her close.He loved Dani more than he loved anythinhg else...Mikey being a close second,Just not the same kind of love.  
Dani smiled and kissed him back. "Good." she said. She loved him , more than anything. Which is why she was so afraid she was going to lose him if she told him what was going on.  
He held her hands softly "Lets go out to eat tonight,You pick the place"he said,Smiling.He went and got his coffee.It was only 4:30.  
Dani smiled and held his hands. "You don't have to do that." Dani said.  
"I want to"He said, Smiling. He offered her some coffee, Wrapping an arm around her waiste.Dani nodded. "Okay."she said. She kissed his cheek.  
He smiled. " where to?" He asked softly.  
"I don't mind where we go, but we need to talk about something else first." Danielle said and grabbed onto Gerard's hands. She took a deep breath.Her heart was racing.She couldn't believe that she was going to do this.  
"Alright,Honey...You okay?"He asked,slightly worried.he wrapped his arms around her gently.  
"I;m pregnant" No turning back,Now.  
He grinned slowly "Really?"He asked,She nodded softly.  
He smiled. " that's great " he murmured.  
Dani felt a great sense of relief. She hugged him." You're not mad? I thought you would leave me." she said  
"Of course not! I fuckin' love you"He kissed her deeply.  
Dani kissed him back deeply. It was good to know he wasn't going to leave her.  
He hugs her and kisses her tummy softly.  
Dani smiled at him as he did so.  
He grabbed some clothes and quickly dressed. "Go get dressed"He said softly.  
Dani nodded. "Okay." she said. She kissed his cheek and went into their room to get dressed.  
Dani put on a simple shirt , along with a black skirt.  
He slid into his converse as Mikey called.  
Dani went back downstairs just as the phone rang,Mikey answered and Dani went back up stairs.  
"Hey,Mikes" Gerard said softly   
"Hey,Gee..How're you?"  
"Great;You?"  
"I'm doing pretty good. So what's new with you?" Mikey asked.  
" I don't know if I can tell you yet"  
"Oh. Okay." Mikey said. "So what are you doing right now?" Mikey asked.  
" taking Dani to dinner" he says.  
"Oh that's cool. I'm just watching baseball. Oh that reminds me. Mom wants us to come to her house on Sunday. She misses you a lot , Gee." Mikey said. Mikey knew his brother didn't have time to go see them. He was always so busy with work.  
" okay mikes; I love you. "  
"I Love you too,Gee.."  
"I gotta go,Dani's ready to leae"He said.  
They bid their goodbyes and hung up.  
"So what were you and Mike talking about , if you don't mind me asking." Dani asked as she was in the living room for the end of the conversation.  
" we gotta go to my moms on Sunday"  
"Oh okay. I'll see if I can get off of work on that day." Dani said.  
They shared a soft kiss and went out the door.  
As they reached the suvway stop Gerard sighs "We should finance a car."He mumbled.  
They got to the restraunt and gerard gave them his last name.  
They sat across from eachother,Smiling softly.  
He kissed her cheek,Causing her to blush and hide her face.  
"you're too pretty to hide,Sweetheart..."He murmured  
They held hands over the table,Gerard ordered champagne;Dani,Water.  
They ordered their food and waited.  
Dani honestly felt kinda uncomfortable. The waitress they had, when she came back, she had undone a few of the buttons on her shirt  
Gerard had been oblivious. He didn't care. His eyes where on Dani only. He kissed her cheek.But apon realising he asked the manager for another Waitress.  
"Okay. Well , answer this for me , how big is the universe?" Dani asked.  
"46 billion light-years" he said In a sassy tone.  
"Well , according to what science has explained , there is a huge possibility that the universe is infinite. That is the amount of love I have for you. Okay? Cool." Dani said.  
He just smiled and kisssed her softly,For he loved her.and tonight;Was the night that he would propose.


	9. Hand In Mine

Gerard awoke Early,Earlier than Dani,And left for work,He ran by the carlot on the way to work and looke dat a few little Cheap cars. A Few weeks had passed since they'd gotten engaged and he wanted to  Supprise her and get her a car. He went to work afterwords.That evening after work  He went ot the dealership.He just got a simple Sedan, 4 Doors, Nothing fancy.once he;d paid and done all of the paperwork he made his way to A car parts store,He bought Some seat covers and A Steering wheel cover,Along with some window chalk and an air freshener. He put everything in/on the car,Writing 'Dani' on the passanger window.  
At the end of the day gerard had taken the last two hours of his life driving from the car parts store to Dani's job. The car wasnt nice at all,But it was something and he was surely fucking proud.  
Dani was sitting at her desk , working on an email. Some people were beginning to leave already. Dani had forgotten for a moment that it was a Saturday , so she didn't have work tomorrow. She smiled to herself a little , but she still had to finish up.  
Gerard waited paitently. He hummed, Putting a CD in.  
"You can leave now , if you'd like." Dani's boss , Cathleen told her. "Wait , what?" Dani said. "Yeah." Cathleen said. "Oh um. Okay , thank you." she said. She saved her work , logged out of her desk computer , and then went to go clock out , then grabbing her things and went into the elevator to go down to the main floor.  
Gerard was chillin on the hood of the car smoking.  
Dani opened the front door for someone else before beginning to walk home , but when she turned the corner , she say Gerard on the hood of a car , smoking.  
Geraard waved and smirked 'sup,Babe?"He said casually.  
"Hey. So who's car is this? " Dani asked , wondering why he was sitting on "someone else's" car....  
"Ours"he shrugged.  
Dani just kinda froze for a second. "....You're messing with me right?" Dani asked. She thought they wouldn't be able to even think about the possibility of getting a car for a least a year and a half more.  
"Nah"He shrugged "If i where kidding would your name be on the windo0w?"He Smiled  
Dani didn't even notice the window until now. "Oh my god." Dani said and hugged him. "I can't even imagine how you saved up to get this." Dani said.  
He shrugs "working all night."He said simply.Hiugging back.  
"I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that. If I knew , I could of helped you somehow." Dani said , she herself however had been saving up for baby stuff , so there could have been conflict there.  
He smiled "I didnt want help.I Wanted it to be a suprise"He murmured,  
Dani kissed him. "I fucking love you , like a lot." Dani said.  
"I Love you,Too."He murmured softly,Smiling crookedly.  
They made their MErry way home,When they got there thety parked.   
"What do you want for dinner"Dani asked.They took turns,and tonight was her night.  
He shrugs "Cheese burger mac?"  
"Alright.I can do that"She aid,Watching gerard get out of the car.  
Dani got out of the car as well. She had to remind Gerard to lock it. They had just got it , so it would really suck if they were to have it get stolen now.  
He locked it and hooked the keys to his beltloop.  
They went inside,Smiling.  
They snuggled up on the couch first up.


	10. "....Why does it look like a chicken?"

January 31st , 2001 , 9:45 PM

It was a cold , late January evening. Danielle was just finishing up work , since it was her turn to take the late shift. She struggled a little to get back up from her desk chair. Well , come to think of it , now that she was almost  8 months along , her baby got in the way of pretty much everything. It made her life somewhat more difficult , but deep down , she knew it would all be worth it. "Cathleen , I'm heading out now." she called to her boss , who was on the other side of the office. "Okay. Have a good night." Cathleen said. Danielle got her things together and clocked out , then going to the main floor and waiting in the lobby since Gerard was going to come and pick her up from work today.  
It was sleeting when Gerard got there to pick her up, "Hey." He smiled softly at her.  
"Hey" Dani said. "Do you think we should just walk home? I mean, it's kinda slippery out there. " Dani said  
"It'll be okay,Sweetheart"He promised her.  
Dani sighed. "Okay." She said  
He helped her into the car and started driving.  
Dani looked out the window, however did not see the drunk driver in a pickup truck coming for their car.  
Gerard noticed but it was too late.  
Dani had been knocked out from the sudden force of the crash  
Gerard was conscious. He called 911. He couldn't feel anything other than his own blood pouring out of various places in his body he trembled. They got there and took them both to the emergency room.  
Within that time,Dani had started to go into Pre-term labor from shock.  
They took her in for emergency surgery, stopping Labor for as long as they could. Half way through the surgery to save Dani they had to deliver Robyn, they took her to another room as continued surgery. Gerard just needed stitches and some bandages, he had a few broken ribs.  
"Okay so , February 1st , 2001 , 2:13 AM ,  Two pounds , three ounces." the nurse muttered while writing down Robyn's weight on her birth certificate while another nurse was setting up everything for the NICU  
Gerard called Mikey, crying slightly,He told him everything and Mikey rushed to the hospital And into gerard's room.  
He saw Mikey and waved a bit,Sitting up slowly and wincing :Hey.."  
"Hey, are you doing alright for the most part?"Mikey asked  
He nodded "T-The nurse sad that Robyn is here,A-And that if shemakes it through the weekend she'll be okay...And T-They said that Dani is gonna be okay,Too.."He whispered.  
"That's good." Mikey said  
He bit his lip "Ive got some broken and bruised ribs,But im gonna be okay,Too"  
Mikey smiled. "Even better." he said.  
Gerard and Mikey just held hands for a while,Quiet.  
He bit his lip,Sipping his water, "Y-You're allowewd to go see Robyn,I Think..."He mumbled "But Right now i c-cant because im not supposed to get up...Please go be with her,IC dont want he to be alone..."  
Mikey shook his head. "She'll be fine , I'm more concerned about you right now." Mikey said.  
He bit his lip "Mikey im fine."He mumbled.  
"I'm not leaving no matter what you say." Mikey said.  
He curled up "I ont want her to be scared- Shes so little-"He was getting upset.  
"She'll be fine , quit worrying so much , okay?" Mikey said.  
He just hid his face shakily.  
He rested for a few hours before he was discharged to go Home. He went down to the nursery with Mikey. They made him Wear a mask, gloves and a paper gown that had long sleeves;Mikey,Obviously had to do the same.  
Mikey's first respionse was just to stare and utter a soft "Thats a chicken..."  
Which didnt help gerard bursting into tears in that exact moment.  
Mikey hugged him, trying to calm him down.  
" she's too small- they need to put her back-" he cried.  
"They can't do that." Mikey sighed.  
He hid his face in Mikeys chest for a few moments.  
Mikey rubbed his back.  
A nurse came in. " she's stable.. Would you like to hold her?" Gerard nodded a little.  
Mikey smiled at Gerard slightly.  
The nurse had him sit down and got her out of the incubator. Wrapping her up more and lying her on Gerard's chest gently.   
Mikey watched and he smiled at Gerard  
Gerard cried as he held her.he stroked her back gently.  
Mikey bit his lip.  
She started to cry, too. Hungry.  
Mikey didn't know what to do since he didn't know all of the details to her condition. He didn't know if she was able to eat out if she had to have a feeding tube.  
The nurse came in. Bringing. A small bottle of formula. " she can try this but she may not be able to eat just yet. "  
The nurse gave it to Gerard. She ate as if they where never going to feed her again.  
Mikey smiled slightly at both of them,Gerard just tried to quit crying.  
Mikey went to call their mother,Robyn;s heart monitor went off,Gerrd held his breath ut the nurse came and reset it after making sure she was okay.  
He was holding her as the nurse laid about five Blankets in the bed before lying a thick warming blanket onto[,She laid robyn in the midst of the blankets and wrapped her up since she had eaten and everything, The nurse put a heat lamp on her "Thast temperature needs to come up,Right now its only 93"  
Mikey was watching.  
Gerard nodded,He petted her hand gently, Her hands and head where the only things sticking out.  
"You think that you might wanna take a break?" Mikey asked him  
He nods a bit "Im starting to hurt..I Need to get something to eat so i can take my meds and then we need to go see if Dani is done in surgery yet.."He muimbled.  
They went to the vending machine outside,Stripping off the gowns,Gloves,And masks.  
"Mom said she might come over here sometime." Mike said  
He nods. He got something to eat from the vending machine.  
He and Mikey curled up on a bench and ate,He took his medicine.  
"you doing okay?"Mikey asks softly.  
"Yeah..."Gerard said softly.  
He held Mikeys hand. " my ribs hurt-"  
"I bet " Mikey said  
He sighed shakily. " I want Dani..."  
" maybe you can go see her." Mikey said  
He curled up "Will you go ask if shes out of surgery?"  
Mike nodded and did what Gerard asked of him.  
They gave Mikey two badges and the room number.  
"They said we're allowed in there , but they're keeping her sedated right now , I don't know why , but they are." Mike shrugged.  
He nods a little. Putting his badge on his sweater.  
Mike but his badge on his shirt.  
They held hands as they walked,Gerard needing a little bit of support and time.  
He opened the door,She was lying in the bed,Her hair pooled around her head,A tube down her throat and Tubes attatched to nearly every other body part,Too./  
Mikey didn't say anything.  
He just went over and sat next to the bed,Holding her hand.  
Mikey smiled at them slightly.He mumbled quietly to her,Trembling.  
Mikey rubbed his back.  
He had to leave after a few hours since visiting hours where over  
Mikey went to Gerard's place with him , just to make sure he would be okay.  
He curled up in bed when they got there "you gonna sleep in here,Mikes?"He mumbled.  
"If you want.."mikey sad gently,stripping down to his boxers and shirt.He put some of Gerard's pajama pants on and snuggled up to him,Careful not to hurt his older brother. Gerard carefully put a pillow under Mikey's arm "My ribs hurt-"You could tell by his voice that he was nearly in tears.  
"Are you allowed to have any pain killers?" Mike asked him.  
He nodded " I took them. They aren't working-"  
Mike nodded. "Just try to get some rest , okay?" Mikey asked him.  
He nods and snuggles up to Mikey.Mikey mheld hijm "I Love you,Brother..."He mumbled.  
"I love you,too.."He said quietly,Restinf his head on Mikey's thin shoulder.  
" you can watch the TV if you want. " he whispered.  
"I'm good"mikey murmurs gently.  
Mikey was the first to fall asleep,Gerard didnt fall asleep for a long while; Too in pain.


	11. Tiny,Tiny Princess.

Gerard and Mikey visited the Nursery alot on the next few days,One day in preticular stuck out.  
He kisses her head "Wanna hold her,Mikes? Shes little.."He said softly.  
"Oh no thanks , I'm afraid I'm gonna hurt her on accident or something." Mike said.  
He rocked her. " alright; that's alright... I'm scared too"  
Mikey ran a hand through his hair.  
He held her softly. Rubbing her back gently. " she'll be okay..."  
"I hope so." Mikey said.  
He bit his lip. " for now she just needs us to love her and let her know she isn't alone. " he said softly.  
Mikey nodded.  
After around 4 Hours Gerard let the nurse put her back in the little warmer.GHe took his medicine and ate some crackers before they went to see Dani.  
He sat next to her.  
Dani smiled at him slightly. "Hey." she said.  
He smiled. " hey, sweetheart... Have a nice nap?"She'd been in a coma for nearly a week.  
"Mhm." she said nodded a little. "The baby's okay , right?" she asked him.  
" oh yes. She's beautiful." He smiled softly.  
"Oh thank god." she said relieved. She had seriously thought that the baby died.  
" she's only two pounds.." He smiled. "She has hair.. She has dark hair"He said, grinning.  
Dani smiled.  
" Mikeys afraid to hold Her cause she's so little."  
"Really?" Dani said.  
" yeah,Mikey keeps calling her Chicken...C-Cause she;s scrawny and little.." he said. " I'll asked you can go see her soon, if you want..."  
"I'd like that." Dani said.  
He went and asked. They explained that Dani had an infection that could be passed to the baby ad that they couldn't let them be in contact with eachother.  
Dani didn't even bother to argue. She only laid there , like she had been for the past two days. She'd give anything to go outside and get some fresh air right now , but she couldn't because everything hurt and she couldn't even get up by herself.  
Gerard kisses her gently. " I love you. "  
Dani kissed him back. "I love you more." Dani said  
He held her until the nursery called him Down  
Dani kissed his head.  
He kissed her head and rushed to the nursery.  
He went to the nursery. The explained that Tobyns organs where in distress. They also explained that since she was so small that they couldn't do much and that they could try kangaroo Care. But they wherent sure if it'd help.gerard bit his lip softly. " we can try.." The nurse closed the curtain and gave Gerard a blanket so he could take his shirt off.  
Mikey was on the phone in the hallway  
Gerard took his shirt off. Putting the blanket ocer himself as the nurse got Robyn. Unwrapping her and lying her on his chest before lying the blankets over her. Letting Gerard cover her with his blanket, too. He held her, she felt so small and soft. Especially without the blankets.  
Mikey sighed and got off the phone  
They let mokey come back in. Gerard was relaxing in the hospitals recliner. Robyn on his chest.  
Mikey smiled at both of them. "Hey." he said somewhat quietly.  
Gerard smiled a bit. " hey" he murmured.  
"How is she doing?" Mikey asked.  
" she's in distress... They said that skin-to skin contact might help, but they're not sure..."  
"Oh..." Mikey frowned a little.  
He held her. " the said that they normally have the mother Breast feed basically everything the baby cries but I kinda am not capable of that and Dani has an infection so skin to skin is gonna have to work... They said I'm Gonna have to have either me or Someone else stay with her at all times. "  
"Oh." Mikey said. "Well , mom said she might stop by later in the day , but she isn't sure yet." Mikey said.  
He nodded a bit. " alright." He murmured." Are you sure you don't wanna cuddle? She's very soft" he said.  
"I guess I will I mean , I don't want to hurt her." Mikey said.  
" she'll be okay, she's little but she's strong.. She's a fighter. " he murmured. " we'll switch out at lunch and I'll go get us something, okay?" He murmured. It was about 10.  
Mikey nodded. "Okay." he said.  
He yawned a bit. A nurse came by and attatched another bag of fluids to Robyns IV, Robyn cried for a bottle so the nurse brought one.  
Gerard fed her and talked to her,rubbing her bavk gently.  
Mikey smiled slightly at both of them.  
Gerard smiled a bit. He yawned a little.  
"Tired?" Mikey asked him.  
He nods " a little. "  
"Oh." Mikey said.  
" I'll be fine. I'll just get some coffee whe. K get our lunch. "  
Mike nodded. "Okay." he said.  
At 12:30 he had a nurse come and help him trade places with Mikey.  
Mikey didn't say anything since he was still really nervous.  
The nurse bit her lip. " alright, honey. Take your shirt off" she said. She let Gerard hold up the blanket since she had Robyn.  
Mikey took his shirt off.  
" sit" the nurse said, once he sat down she placed Robyn on his chest and covered er back up, Ferard laid Te blanket over them.  
Mikey sat down and then the nurse put Robyn on his chest and put the blankets on. He still wasn't saying anything.  
" you Okay?" Gerard asked, sitting next to him and putting his shirt back on.  
"I'm just really nervous that I'm going to end up doing something wrong." Mikey said.  
" it's okay, mikes. As long as you don't drop her or pull her IV she'll be fine. If you do something that makes her uncomfortable she will surely let you know. For a little human she cries really loudly. "  
Mike chuckled a little bit at the end of that.  
He smiles. Robyn grabbed ahold Of Mikeys chest.content. He smiled softly. " I'm gonna go get food. Okay?"  
"Okay." he said to Gerard. He smiled at Robyn a little.  
Gerard left. The nurse came by, she gave Rovyn some Medicine and weighed her before giving her back to Mikey.  
Mikey watched.  
The nurse smiled. "3 pounds 10 ounces. We're up a pound and 4 ounces. " she smiled.  
"That's good." Mikey said.  
She wrote it on the chart. She also bright some clean diapers and wipes and stick them in the little compartment under the cradle.  
Mikey smiled at her slightly. "I've got a question for you. Do they ever let you take any breaks? I mean , it seems like you've been in here forever." he said.  
" I'm the Head nurse; the only way I get to leave is if I'm sick or if I'm in a body bag. "She said softly. " but yeah, I take breaks. " she said. "I sleep in an on all room. Every time someone needs something I come back. "  
"Oh. So do you have any family or anything? Brothers? Sisters? " Mikey asked.  
" I have a sister who lives in Ohio, and my parents live in Florida. " she said.  
"Oh." Mikey said.  
"Yeah..Im not from here; Im from Florida."She said.  
"That explains it. I guess that's cool. My brother and I are from New Jersey so." Mikey said with slight shrug.  
She smiled a little "Jersey is nice,But theydidnt have any work over there"  
"True. I'm working at a book store back in New Jersey and my brother makes cartoons here in the city." Mikey said.  
"Im an RN and I went through hell for my degree so i Kind of Refused anything that didnt put it to use"  
Mikey chuckled a little at that. "So uh I never got your name. What is it? " Mikey said.  
"You can just call me ember"She said.  
Mikey nodded. "Okay." he said.  
She smiled a little when Robyn started to cry for another bottle.  
Mikey chuckled a little , trying to calm her down until they could get a bottle for her.  
She fixed a bottle and brought it,Giving it to Mikey.  
Mikey smiled. "Thank you." he said and he fed her. "So what's your family like , if you don't mind me asking." Mikey asked Ember.  
She shrugs "My parents divorced when my little sister was 2,So....16 years ago,Now? And My mom married a doctor,My dad married a stripper, They're both great, My Sister is 18 now,Shes in college to be a Music teacher, Shes a bit naive."  
"I bet. Let me guess. She thinks she's the golden child of the family , right? My older brother is the same way sometimes." Mike said.  
"Nah..Shes just.. She has alot of problems. She had to leae school for a year in the middle of freshman year because she was raped,Amd shes still a scared little girl.No matter how much she hides it."She sighs.  
Mike nodded a little. "Oh. I'm sorry. " he said.  
"Its nothing.Honestly"  
Mike nodded. "Okay." he said. "Would you like to talk about something else?" Mikey asked her.  
She shrugs softly "Whats your family like?"She asked  
"Well I mean , pretty good for the most part. My parents are both pretty nice people and my brother isn't half bad , but he like never comes over anymore because he's always so busy with work. He visited mom a couple of months back , but before that , he hadn't seen her in like a year almost " Mikey said.  
She furrowed her eyebrows "And hes the one who um...Helped in the making of this one,Right?"She said,Pointing at the baby.  
"Yeah. I have no idea how he's going to have the time or energy to do this. His girlfriend works in the World Trade Center so she's also super busy all the time." Mikey sighed.  
She frowned a bit "They'll make it work...I mean,If they where responsible enough to decide not to use a condom then they can fijnd out what to do with a baby."  
"Pregnancy is still preventable in other ways. "She sighed.  
Mike bit his lip. "Besides , her parents are like "christian extremists" as how I like to prefer to them. They're against abortion and even birth control. " Mike said. "They got so mad when she told them , though. " Mikey said.  
She laughs a little.  
"They're crazy." Mikey chuckled. He met them before with his brother , it did not go well.  
She bit her lip whjen Bandit got tangled up in the wires,untangling her. "We should be able to do away with Some of the wires On monday"It was Wensday.  
Mikey nodded. "Okay." He says  
Gerard came back Nd she left. Gerard sat Mikeys food on the table beside him. Helping him get situated where he could eat and hold the baby.  
"You sure you don't want a turn?" Mikey asked  
" I'll hold her if you want, of course" he said. He let the nurse get her. Stripping out of his shirt and trading seats with Mikey.  
Mikey switched with Gerard. "So did you go talk to Dani again?" He asked him  
" yeah; I took her a shake. " he said softly. He held Robyn. Eating and drinking his Coffee.  
Mike nodded. "I heard her boss came here to see her earlier today." Mikey said  
" he fucking fired her. " he sighed.  
"Really? I don't think she would do that, it's not Dani's fault"Mikey said  
" she said that she doesn't need Dani to be distracted and that children are a huge distraction. "  
"Bitch." Mikey muttered  
He sighed. He rubbed Robyns back. Patting it a bit. She spit up, smiled and farted before going to sleep. He groaned. "You would. "  
Mikey chuckled little bit.  
He cleaned the spit up and held her closet.  
Mike smiled. "Your really good with her." Mikey said  
" I love her a lot.."  
"Good." Mikey said and chuckled  
Gerard finished his coffee. " yours is in the holder over there" he murmured.  
Mikey grabbed his coffee. "Thanks." He said  
The rest of the day was just spent tsaking it easy,Taking turns snuggling with Their new family member.


	12. This Elevator Only Goes Up To 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -BLOOD,DRUG OVERDOSE,NEGLECT

  
September 18th 2005 It was an average night in San Diego, California.  
Robyn, at this time was four years old. She didn't know that a week ago from today was the fourth anniversary of her real mother's death.  
She didn't know her mother , Danielle personally since she was only a baby when her mother passed away, so therefore, she felt no grief, unlike her father, who was either high or drunk most of the time.  
Most of her time was spent with her father but now, Mikey took care of her most of the time.Mikey even let Robyn sleep on the same bed as he did, as opposed to Gerard, who used to be very, inviting, but now he would just shove her away if she even tried.  
The guys had just gotten finished with a show.Mikey had brought Robyn back to bus and had helped her get ready for bed. Mostly everyone was packing the bus back up.  
Once everything was all set, Mikey was laying on one if the bottom bunks with Robyn curled up to his side. "Uncle Mikey?" Robyn asked quietly since she was tired. "Yeah?" Mikey said.  
He looked concerned as tears threatened to spill from her face.   
"Why doesn't daddy love me anymore?"  
Gerard came back to the bus, A Bag from the pharmacy in one hand and one from the liquor store in the other

'No no no. He still loves you. " Mikey reassured her. "No he doesn't." Robyn sniffed. "Hey. Don't cry. It'll be okay. I promise." Mikey said ad hugged her gently , trying to get her to calm down before Gerard got here. It would only make him more mad.

Gerard Got changed out of his stage clothes and curled up in his bunk with His bags,He swallowed down about half a bottle of Xanax with some Whiskey.He secretly wondered if he'd just drop dead. But he wasnt really sure,He'd grown quite a tollerance to that by now.

Robyn waited until Mikey fell asleep. She crept over to Gerard , somewhat cowering behind the doorway and stick her head out of it. "D - Daddy?" she asked.

Gerard was barley even concious, Picking a hole in his pants absently,He made a small noise.

"Daddy , are you okay?" Robyn asked quietly , not even moving closer to him or anything.

"M;fine"He slurred. He didnt even make sense at this rate, He pulled his blanket up more,Picking at it. He nearly fell over and out of the bunk.,

Robyn gave up and back away back to the bunk Mikey was sleeping in and curled up to him again. It was probably none of her business and had been taught to stay out of things that were none of her business.

e fell out of the Bunk sometime in the night trying to go Find food and Frank put him to bed.

Robyn was fast asleep at that point , Mikey was just kind of staring at the bottom part of the top bunk. He didn't know what he was going to do if his brother just dropped dead one day. Talk after talk was just not working. What was he supposed to do now?

The next morning GErard woke up and Put on some sunglasses and a Thick jacket wityh some jeans.He looked like a mess,He was already out of painkillers and cocaine.He didnt really know what to do with himself.

Robyn was at the small table in the bus , coloring in the new coloring book Mikey had gotten her a couple of days ago with some crayons she got from a diner , that she stole.

He curled up on the couch,He was shaking uncontrollably and His hair was wet with sweat.

Mikey was working on making coffee. He had been quiet all morning , which was very unlike him.

Gerard got a cup of coffee and Grabbed some Xanax from ontop the fridge.

Robyn jumped up an snatched in from his hand. "No!" she said and went on her tip toes to throw in the trashcan and ran off and his in one of the top bunks.

He Glared at her and stormed to the door of the bus. He was seriously debationg his chances if he where to walk off of a moving bus.

"Gee , just got sit down , please." Bob sighed. Meanwhile Mikey was trying to calm Robyn down since she had started crying , like legit crying.

"You'll be okay. " Frank reassured him. Meanwhile Mike and Ray were having a hushed conversation. Mikey at this point was seriously thinking about calling Child Protection Services. He didn't want to , but at the same time , it felt like it would be the right thing to do. He sighed. "So what are you going to do?" Ray asked. Mike sighed. "I can give him 12 more weeks , but if he doesn't sober up by then , I'll have to. " Mikey said.

Gerard was balled up on the floor pulling his hair,A complete and utter wreck.  
Robyn went over to Gerard , a little reluctant. "...Daddy? ... I'm sorry." she said.  
He hugged her to him "Daddy loves you so much-"  
Robyn froze for about a second before hugging him back. "I love you too , Daddy." Robyn said.  
He cried hard "D-Daddy is gonna miss you.Okay?"  
"Why? Where are you going now daddy?" Robyn asked him.  
"Daddys going away...He'll be back somedsy.You'll understand when you;re older.Okay?"  
"Okay. But , you always leave me , daddy. Why? " Robyn asked.  
"Daddys sick"He sighed "And im so sorry, Robyn..."  
Robyn didn't say anything.

* * *

* * *

"Daddy's gonna get better."He said softly, After a few Mikey took robyn for her nap. The bus stopped so gerard got off,He went and Headed off to an alleyway. He got so high that he let the dealer give him something in a syringe, about 18 hours later he woke up in a hospital bed.  
Everyone was pretty much waiting outside the room they put Gerard in. Mike had Robyn in his lap. He was so nervous. He didn't tell Robyn what happened because one , she wouldn't be able to really understand and two , he didn't want to scare her.  
Gerard whimpered slightly,He wasnt really concious,But he was there. Between the ammount of heroin in his system and the Medication the hospital had given him to keep his heart beating he didnt know if he was coming or going.  
 The nurse came out and said that they could come in if they wanted to. Robyn didn't even hesitate and went in there as soon as she was allowed to , Mikey following her.  
He didnt notice them, Just staring into space.He looked awful:A Nurse stopped Them,Letting them know that robyn wouldnt be allowed in.  
Mikey waited outside with Robyn while everyone else went in instead.  
After a few moments Frank got Gerard to talk,But he was still really out of it and confused  
Mikey bit his lip. He was still really conflicted about all of this.  
Gerard started to ask for mikey after a while.  
Frank switched with Mike and Mike went inside while Frank watched Robyn.  
Gerard was shaking a bit,Crying softly "M-Mikes..."He whispered.  
"Hey. I'm right here." Mikey told him.  
"I Need help-"He cried,Reaching for Mikey.  
Mikey went over to him and hugged him slightly. He didn't want to hurt him or something.  
He gripped onto him weakly. Moving over slightly for mikey to hold him.  
Mikey played with a piece of his hair.  
He curled up to Mikey sweetlyFor the first time in a long time he didnt grit his teeth and 'vibrate' in Mikeys arms. He almost seemed normal.  
Mikey stayed silent while this was going on. He didn't what to say or do , so he just stayed there.  
He held onto him innocently.  
Mike held him.  
" m-my Arm hurts..."  
"I bet it does. " Mike sighed.  
" I d-don't remember anything... I just remember everything getting really warm.  
"That's probably fro the heroin. Someone gave you heroin." Mike told him.  
He curled up. " m-my hand feels wet-" he'd accidentally pulled the Iv out and he was bleeding  
"Oh god. Um okay, hold on for a moment." Mikey said and went to go get the nurse  
He looked at his hand and just shrugged "Okay." He murmured.   
Mikey told the nurse what happened.  
She came and bandaged his hand tight. Putting an IV in the other.  
Gerard curled up as she took the bloody blanket. Giving him a clean one.  
Mikey just stared,Sad.  
Gerard wgimpered and reached for him,Wanting to be held.  
The nurse bit her lip. " You can hold him if he wants... He's gonna need support for a while."  
Mikey nodded and slowly crawled into the bed,Still worried aout hurting Gerard.  
He curled up to his chest softly. He was sweaty and feverish.  
He closes his eyes,He looked So,So innocent in that moment.  
He hummed quietly. Trying to keep himself distracted.  
"You can't be doing this to yourself anymore. " Mikey said  
" I'm gonna go to r-rehab as soon a I'm healthy E life.. But for now I have to stay in the hospital I case I have seizures.  
Mikey nodded Gently,Understanding.  
He held onto Mikey. His head hurt, he was starting to lose whatever amount of high he'd had left.  
" c-can I have something to drink?"  
"You can have water." Mike said  
He nodded a little. " please..." He murmured softly  
Mike nodded and went to go get some water , when he went to open the door , the sound of Robyn crying could be heard.  
He was curled up. " I want my little girl" he mumbled to the nurse.  
Robyn sniffled as Mikey held her and tried to comfort her.  
The nurse sighs. She made sure Gerard didn't have a fever and went over to Mikey. "She can go back for a few minutes. If she wants. "  
Mikey nodded and he put her down so she could go in , he followed her in , holding a paper cup of water.  
Gerard tried lifting her onto the bed but was too weak.  
Robyn climbed up to he next to him and she hugged him, she was still crying,  
He held her softly, kissing her head. " daddy is gonna get better..."  
"No , you lie. You always lie. " Robyn sniffled.  
"D-Daddy promises...daddy is gonna be letting the doctors make him better this time..."He murmured.  
Robyn sniffed. "You promised last time too. Why you always lying Daddy? Robyn asked  
"Daddy is sick"he sighed shakily,He was getting stressed out,His heart was starting to beat faster.  
Robyn looked down at her feet and wiped her eyes with her sweater  
He bit his lip "Daddy n-needs you to be good for Frankie and Ray.Okay?"  
Robyn nodded slightly,Innocently.  
He bit his lip "Go back out to frankie"Gerards breathing was getting raspy.  
"No. I don't wanna leave you daddy. Please don't make me leave." Robyn pleaded with him.  
"Daddy's gotta rest, honey..Its okay,You can come back soon"He whispered softly, He looked up at The nurse pleadingly when she came over and put some medicine in his IV. She kneeled infront of Robyn "Hey,Honey,Your daddy has to go to sleep...You've gotta leave"She said.  
Robyn got off the bed and left the room.  
The nurse lead her to the waiting room and came back,Putting a breathing mask on Gerard, She made sure he caught his breath back and calmed down before leaving;He fell asleep pretty fa


	13. Let You Get Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to present time.

Ellie and Frank where curled up on the couch watching TV Together; He was trying to think of how he could explain his preferred name to his dad. Like.. How he would get Frank to remember it.  
" dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
" I t-think I wanna try a new name..."  
"Okay. What do you want your name to be?"  
" Allister.." He mumbled. He felt shy even asking.  
Frank smiled. "That's a good name."  
He curled up To him. "Really?"  
"Yeah. I like it."   
He blushed bright red;Frank just smiled softly at his son,  
He hugged Frank. " I need to start going to the gym or something since my muscles are healed.. Maybe then I'll quit screaming at people for no reason-"  
Frank nodded. "Okay." he said.  
He bit his lip. "That's supposed to sop soon, I think..." He mumbled. " I hope so- I thought one puberty was quite enough-"  
Frank chuckled. "You got through it the last time around. I'm sure you can do it again." Frank said  
" at least this time I won't start bleeding from strange places, I guess.." He said,Frank laughed a little in response.  
" that was fuxking traumatic"He laughed. " speaking of...ice got a question for my doctor when I go back"  
He curled up "" it um... Stopped-" he mumbled. Not sure if it was entirely normal or not.  
Frank thought for a moment. "I don't know what that means." Frank said. "Maybe it's the male hormones you're taking or something." he suggested and shrugged.  
He shrugged " I'm not complaining but it's just weird. "   
They fell quiet,Frank holding Allister close to him,Rubbing his back gently,Allister just closed his eyes and relaxed.

Robyn had just gotten home with Jacob. She had spent the night with Matt since his family was over at his dad's house. People he hadn't seen in years,Which I guess was awkward for him , so he invited Robyn over , introducing her as his girlfriend.  
He even introduced Jacob as his son , which was kinda cool. His family was really nice...And sane...  
She had to invite her dad over there sometime.  
Gerard was curled up on the couch When she came in,She smiled at him before going up to the nursery to nurse Jacob.  
During her last check for him a few weeks ago her pediatrician recommeneded to continue nursing him.  
Gerard wemt up,Making sure she was covered before coming in.  
Robyn was just finishing up when her dad came in.  
He yawns and sighs "Im thinking about something And i need you to convince me you're mature enough."He said.  
"Um okay. What is it?" Robyn said.  
"I Still have mine and your mothers first apartment..I Was thinking,That if you wanted,Maybe you could move into it.. Its close to Your job,Your boyfriend can live with you,It has two bedrooms.."He said.  
"Are you sure?" Robyn said. She knew it has a lot of sentimental value to him.  
"Yeah..I mean, Its been empty for nearly 16 years."He sighed. "Im pretty surethat the TV May still be on the news channel..I Havent been back since...They just cut all our shit off.  
"Come on. I can't do that to you. It's just going to make you feel sad." Robyn said.  
"No,Maybe it'll help"He said "I Havent kept it for no reason."He said "Its ready for change. Its time to move on"He said.  
"This isn't like you discreetly kicking me out , is it?" Robyn said.  
"Nah,.You can stay if you want. But i need to do something with the apartment,I figured maybe you'd wanna move out..I mean,at 16 all i wanted to do was Move out and never look back."  
"No. Dad,  there are only two reasons I haven't left. One is because I feel safer here , but the other is because , I care about you a lot , Dad , and I worry about you sometimes...You're missing alot of screws..." Robyn said.  
He hugged her softly. "I'll be fine.You dont need to worry about me..Ive made it this far."  
Robyn hugged back. "But I do. I mean , Alice told me that you had an episode last night whie I was gone. " Robyn said  
"There's no way I'm letting you start what you did when I was four , okay? " Robyn mumbled  
He sighs "Im fine,Robyn."  
"I don't care." Robyn said , she felt kinda bitter about it still , she had develouped a sense of abandonment from all of it , which is one of the main reasons why she had seperation anxiety issues when she was a kid.They just hugged and talked,Trying to calm the situation.


	14. S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W

RoByn and Ellie had started to hang out since Robyn had been dumped. Ellie was currently curled up in the living room at his house with Robyn. Mikey and Gerard had the baby.  
Robyn was curled up to Ellie's side.  
Ellie had an arm around her. He but hisnlip. " I've got a doctors appointment tomorrow..." He murmured. " they're gonna see about doing my second top surgery, since I'm still not completely flat." He sighed.  
"Oh. Would you like me to come with you?" Robyn asked him.  
" if you want. At least I know what to expect this time. so it's not gonna be as bad." He said.  
"Okay, then I'll go. It's not like I have anything else to do anymore" Robyn said  
He bit his lip. " they said that when I turn 18 I can have my bottom surgery...3 More years " he said.  
"That's good." Robyn said  
He smiled a little. " I'm so nervous that it's rediculous."  
"Don't be nervous." Robyn said  
" I just- I'm still sore sometimes from having my boobs cut off. Imagine having that shit re-arranged"  
Robyn nodded softly as He yawned.  
." Maybe it won't be as bad. "  
Robyn nodded. She ended up falling asleep next to him;He followed suit soon after.  
Robyn woke up a bit later when her dad and Mikey came over with Jacob,Ellie just continued to sleep across her lap.  
Robyn smiled and played with some of his hair;He snored a little,As if he just Knew what she was doing.  
Robyn giggled. She looked through her phone.  
He woke up after a Little while,Sitting up.  
Robyn smiled at him slightly. "Hey there , sleepyhead." she said to him.  
He blushed. He birried himself into her lap again childishly;Blush arising on his cheeks when She laughed.  
Once he was awake fully he sat up and snuggled up to Mikey;They'd started to date.  
He pouted when Mikey didn't pay attention to him and Mikey gently kissed his head.  
He nuzzled his boyfriend "Can you come to my house tonight?"He asked sweetly.  
"Yeah."Mikey said softly.  
He smiled. Crawling onto Mikeys lap.  
" will you massage my chest?"  
Mikey nodded. "Okay." he said,beginning to massage the tight muscles.  
Mikey smiled and continued to massage Ellie's chest until he winced,He stopped immediately.  
"dont stop..Just go easier there..."He murmmured gently to him.  
Mike nodded. "Okay." he said.

Alice had just gotten home from work. He knew Gerard was out somewhere , she just had to pray he wasn't drinking. Her mom didn't really like that he was "a drinker" , but Alice never really referred to him as that , just as an "alcohol enthusiast "  
Gerard was asleep in Franks basement. He was sober. Just tired.  
Frank went down to check on him.  
He was curled up in the couch under a blanket.  
"Hey." Frank said to Gerard.  
He jumped awake " huh?"  
"Oh I'm sorry , I didn't know you were actually sleeping." Frank said.  
" it's alright man " he murmured. " can't sleep T home.."  
"How come?" Frank asked him.  
He shrugged. " Alice wakes me every two hous to make sure I'm still breathing... Memories.."  
"Oh. " Frank said and hugged him. "You should've told me about this sooner." he said.  
He sighs. " I love her but I just don't love her like Dani, or Lindsey. "  
Frank nodded gently and Gerard hid his face in him.

Ellie bit his lip. " will you still love me when I've fully completed sex change-" he blurted to Mikey.   
"Of course I'll still love you. Why wouldn't I?" " he said  
"I dont know...."He blushed.  
Mikey nodded. "Just letting you know. I will always love you . no matter what. Okay?" Mikey said and kissed his head.  
He nods. He kissed him shyly.  
Mikey smiled and kissed him back.  
He played with his hair.  
Mikey smiled at him.  
He bit his lip "Wanna help me pack my bag?"  
"Okay. Sure." Mikey said.  
He wnt up to his room,Getting his overnight bag.  
Mikey helped get some things together.  
He packed everything,He went and got his meds,Sticking them in.  
He bit his lip softly. "They said that they might have tp switch me from the Pills if i actually want my Voice to change and for me to grow facial hair but The shots are even higher dosage.I'll be a real Asshole,Then.And i'll probably fuck everything with and without a pulse-"  
Mikey laughed a little at the last part.  
"I dont understand how guys even exist past thier teenage years- Its eriously feels like i may die if i dont get off At least like.....10 times a day?  
"You'll get through it." Mikey told him.  
"Maybe i'll get used to it eventually-"He mumbled "Now i see whyyou get increasingly uncomfortable when i sit on your lap-"  
"Mikey didn't say anything.  
He kisses him "At this point im about to say 'Fuck the next 7 months' and Hop on."He muttered bluntly.  
"Stop it. Please." Mikey said. He had a boner right now for like no reason and he was trying his best to conceal it.  
He blushed and went back to packing. Within seconds they where pressed against the bedroom door and locking it  
Mikey placed kisses up and down Ellie's neck , leaving hickeys in a few places.  
Ellie Kissed him "dont fucking tease me"He mumbled.He made eye contat for a m0oment before his hands where working to find the bottom of Mikey's shirt "I Like you better naked-"He mumbled.The most they;d ever done was shower together,But he definately liked Mikey better naked.  
-Curtains closing and grandmothers crying across the nation-  
Mikey breathed heavy as he came off of his orgasm.  
Ellie collapsed onto his chest.Panting. "Hply fucking shit that was so much better tha my hand-"He whispered. Kissing Mikey gently and going back to packing as if it hadnt happened.  
They both put Their clothes back on and smiled at eachother.  
Robyn was kinda hiding in the guest room , trying to pretend like she didn't hear her uncle and her ex boyfriend fucking in the bathroom.  
Ellie smiled Way bigger thasn usual as he headed Down stairs.  
Robyn came out after a while , grabbing her sweatshirt. "Hey , where are you going?" Mikey asked. "I gotta talk to Matt." she said and she left.  
He raised an eyebrow,He hugged his dad bye anf went to Mikey's car. "can i drive?"  
'i guess,Sure."mikey tossed The keys to Him  
He git in the driver seat and held his hand out for the keys. He'd been working with getting his chest muscles loosened up and so far he;d been doing good.  
Mikey smiled at him slightly,When they got there they went inside.  
He went insde after unlocking the door,Sitting his bag on the Table,His eyes widened when Slid on some water in the kitchen,He turned the light on to see the Dishwasher broken and spewing burning hot water at him,He scurried away.  
"Oh my god , are you alright?" Mikey asked Ellie. Mikey somehow got to turn it off and went back over to Ellie. "Jesus Christ." he muttered.  
"Im fine-"He said "But i think we should um..Fix that?"He said  
Mike nodded. "I'll have someone take a look at it tomorrow. " he said , getting up and grabbing a towel from the closet ,  drying up the water on the floor.  
Ellie shoved a Towel in it to soak up the water,Not entirely sure what else to do. "Can we make pizza? Like- from scratch?" his eyes lit up in a childish manner.   
"Sure." Mikey said with a smile. "We'll have to go to the store though." he said.  
Ellie grins "KLets go!" He said "After i change my pants...My butt is soggy-"  
Mikey chuckled. "Alright."  
Ellie changed his pants and fixed his Packer  "Alright,Lets go"  
Mike nodded , holding open the door for him.  
He went to the car "Want me to drive?"  
"If you want to." Mikey said.  
Ellie nods and gets in the driver seat;They headed off towards the store.  
Onvce they had collected everything they needed they paid and drove home.  
When they parked and Ellie got out the door was Ajar and the lights on.His eyes widened hen he saw someone walk by,  
Mikey pulled him behind the car. "Stay here , I'm gonna go check it out." Mikey said quietly.  
He nodded. He stayed out until he heard Mikey scream and heard gunshots.  
Mikey had gotten shot twice in his left leg and once in his chest. Luckily,  it hadn't hit anything major , but he was bleeding a lot.  
He ran inside. The guy had fled through the back door. He dropped to his knees next to Mikey. Crying,Mikey had passed out so he called 911 as quickly as he could get himself to.  
When the cops and the Paramedics got there Ellie was desperate,Ran out on the front lawn crying,Covered in Mikey's blood.  
"Sir , you're going to have to leave now. Come on , let's get you cleaned up. " A paramedic told him , helping him up from the floor.  
He was overwhelmed,He followed her shakily.  
The paramedic worked on helping him cean up while the others cared for Mikey.  
"Please tell me if he's okay"l  
"We don't know yet. Right now he is stable , but he's unconscious. We're trying to get him to stop bleeding right now. " The paramedic explained while the others were working on trying to get Mikey to stop bleeding.  
He got on the ambulance once he was allowed.  
The ambulance rushed Mikey to the hospital.  
They directed Him to the waiting room and took Mikey into surgery;He called Gerard,Wailing.  
He cried harder when Gerard didn't awnser. Leaving a tearful voicemail.  
Frank had shooken Gerard up and told him he missed a call.  
He listened to the voicemail Dropping the phone  
"You okay?" Frank asked him.  
" Mikey got Shot-"  
"Oh god. " Frank said.  
He started to Shake as he got dressed.  
Frank got dressed as well.  
He gave Frank the keys "c-Cant drive..."He whispered.  
He shuffled into his shoes and went to the car numbly.  
Frank drove to the hospital.  
He raced inside and sat next to Allister  
Frank sat on the other side of Allister.  
He started tocry softly,Holding oth of their hands.  
Frank was texting Robyn to tell her what was going on.  
They let Gerard back when Mikey was out of surgery.  
Mikey was kinda in and out since the anesthesia was just wearing off.  
Gerard sat ne t to him. Holding his hand.  
Mikey weakly grasped onto his hand  
" hey, mikes..."  
"Heeeeeeey." Mikey said  
"How do you feel?"  
"I dunno.; Mikey said  
"QWell,Does anything hurt?"He asjed softly.Sitting by Mikey's legs.  
"I can't feel anything." ,, Mikey said  
He bit his lip softly "Alright, Honey.. do you remember what happened?"He asked softly.  
"Not at the moment" Mikey said  
"You where shot.."He said softly,He kissed Mikey's head.  
"Oh." Mikey said  
"But you're gonna be okay."He said softly,He offered to hold Mikey;s hand.  
Mikey nodded slightly  
He kisses his cheek,Holding his hand.  
He Laid next to him carefully,Gently holding Mikey's shaking body closer. "You lost alot of blood.."He murmurd.  
"Really?" Mikey said  
"Yeah,Honey..You look like death."He said,Even Mikeys hair had dried Blood in it,He held him "They're giving you a transfusion,They said you'll probably need another after This"He said,Glancing at the bag of stranger blood being pumped into his little brother.  
Mikey bit his lip  
He held him close "Do you want Ellie? "He asked softly, "He's very worried.."  
"Yes please" Mikey said  
"I'll go get him,Only one person can be back at a time until you're in a private room"He left after kissing Mikey;s forehead,  
Ellie wondered to the bed Mikey was in,His shirt and pants still covered in Mikey's blood,His hands stained,As well,He teared up a little seeing Mikey.  
Mikey smiled at him slightly  
He went over and crawled into bed next to him softly. "I-I was so scared- I thought you where dead.."  
"But I'm not." Mikey said  
He bit his lip softly,Hesitating before he hugged him carefully,Vurying his face in Mikey's neck. "I L-Love you so much.."He whispered.  
"I love you too."  
He held him close and played with his hair. "A-Are you okay?"  
"Just a little loopy. But I think I'll be okay." Mikey said.  
"Im s-so sorry that you got hurt.."He mumbled,He got up when he realised he was transferring the still-damp blood onto Mikey and the sheets.  
"It's not your fault." Mikey told him.  
"I could've stopped you."  
"But what if you didn't? You could've gotten hurt." Mikey said.  
"W-We could've called the cops and let them handle it..."He whispered.  
"Stop putting this on yourself. There's nothing you could've done , okay?" Mikey said.  
He sighed shakily. He noticed that Mikey seemed like he was starting to hurt, He called a nurse.  
Mikey bit his lip.  
The nurse smiled softly "Glad to see you're awake..How're you feeling?"She checked his vitals.  
"My chest hurts." Mikey said.  
The nurse bit her lip "Alright..Is it the Incision from the surgery,Or is like...Actually your chest?"She asked. Trying to make sense.  
"The Incision" Mikey clarified.  
"Alright,Honey.."She said softly, She bit her lip "Do you have any medication allergies,Requests for me not to give you any specific thing?"  
"Not that I'm aware of ." Mike said.  
She gave him some painkillers, Putting down what she gave him in the chart.  
She Stared at Ellie for a moment,Looking confused before leaving.  
Mikey didn't say anything.  
Ellie sat in the chair beside Mikey's bed and held his hand "Im gonna go get cleaned up when you start feeling better..Alright?"  
"Okay." Mikey said,His voice was soft and weak,Tired.  
Once the pain went away for the mist part Ellie left. Going to the waiting room "C-Can i have thekeys? Im gonna drive home and change and shower.."  
"Okay , but I'm coming with you." Frank said , handing him the keys.  
HE Took the keys and Walked to the car.HE got in,Waiting for HIS Father  
Frank got in next to his son.  
He drove Them to thier house,He bit his lip ""We need to get some bleach and clean mikey's house...Like,Before he cmes home,Its bad,Dad.."  
"His house is under investigation. I don't think they'll let us in until they're done." Frank said.  
"They'll be done by the time he gets out...H-He looks bad.."He mumbled,He felt tears falling down his face as they drove.  
"It'll be okay " Frank said  
He Stopped at a redlight,Wiping the tears from his face "I Probably look fucking psycho to everyone who doesnt know what our night hass been-"HGe mumbled.  
"Don't be concerned about what they think." He told him  
He started to laugh a little "Maybe they think im a murderer-"He was cracking up.  
Frank jsut bit his lip quietly/  
He started to drive when the light turnt green,He got to the house and went inside,He scrubbed himself clean,Crying.  
Frank tried to comfort him.  
He hgid his face in FFrank's chest. "H-He's s-so hurt,Daddy- T-They where treatring him like he was dying-"He cried,  
Frank held Him close. "He'll be okay. He's been through worse. " Frank said  
"The bullet was only a cinimeter from exploding his heart,He hasnt been through worse."  
"Well, there was one time he got ran over by a charter bus." Frank says  
" but he didn't come mere seconds from death. " he sighed shakily. " he doesn't even remember what happened; he's a mess. "  
Frank fell silent,Because Ellie was right.This was bad.  
Once he was dressed he packed at least 4 outfits,He wasnt leaving Mikey again.  
Once they got there they went to Mikey's room since he'd been out in one.  
Mikey was kinda looking out the window , bored.  
He curled up with him.  
Mikey wrapped an arm around him lazily  
Hey love.. How do you feel?"  
"Better than I did before." Mikey shrugged.  
" are you hurting any?"  
"A little , but not that much. It only hurts when I move." "Mikey said.  
"I love you.." A nurse came in with some bandages.  
"I love you more." he said quietly to him before the nurse came in.  
The nurse bit her lip. " I'mGoing to change your bandages, Okay?"  
"Alright." Mikey said.  
She gently uncovered his leg  
Mikey didn't say anything.  
She Changed the bandages. Moving up to his chest. She gently took the bandage off and gently replaced it.  
Mikey smiled at her slightly. "Thank you." he told her.  
She left. Ellie held Mikey. " I'm sorry you don't feel good. "  
"It's alright." Mikey said to him.  
He kisses his cheek caringly. He loved him a lot.  
Mikey smiled and pecked his lips.  
He caressed his cheek gently.  
Mikey smiled at him.  
They snuggled contently for a long while,Just gently caressing and petting eachother.  
Mikey smirked at him slightly. "When we get out of here , I want to take you somewhere nice. Maybe on a vacation or something." Mikey said.  
"When we get out of here you;'re still gonna have physical therapy and stuff for a while."He sighed,  
Mikey pouted playfully. "Way to ruin the fun , jerk." he teased him playfully , not meaning to hurt his feelings or anything.  
He giggled a little and kissed him.  
Mikey smiled back at him. "How long are you going to stay here until?" Mikey asked.  
"Until you go home"  
Mikey just smiled weakly.He loved Ellie alot.


	15. Chains

The next morning when Mikey awoke,Allister was already awake.  
Mikey smiled sleepily at Allister,Allister smiled back.  
"Hey..How're you feeling?"He murmured. Mikey hd ahalf-woken up about an hour prior and Freaked out because he was in pain,So the doctors gave him some medicine to Ease the pain and some meds to calm him.  
"I'm feeling okay now. How are you doing? Did you get any sleep?" Mikey asked him. He was more concerned about his boyfriend than himself.  
"I'm fine,Mikes."He murmured,He kissed him gently. "Are you sure You're okay?"He asked softly. "Y-You where really hurting this morning."He whispered softly,Looking up at hi,.  
"I'm doing fine. You don't have to worry about me babe." Mikey said and pecked his lips.  
He held him "Promise?"He whispered softly.  
"I promise." Mikey said and messed with some of his hair  
This was how the next month and a half went before things finally started to change...  
February 3rd,1999.  
Danielle sighed, getting off of the train and walking to her new apartment. She was trying to start new here in the City. Since she grew up in Monroeville, there wasn't much choice on what to have as a career and something here seemed very promising.  
Gerard was sitting at the subway station tucked away in a corner.  
Dani on her way out noticed some guy tucked in the corner of the station. She sighed. She went over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. She was always concerned for others and she couldn't help but ask.  
He looked up from his sketch book " yeah... Just watching people" he said honestly. He did that. A lot. He watched a lot of strangers. In random little places.  
Dani nodded. "Alright then. " she said, thinking nothing of it. Seeing he had a stetchbook, she assumed he was an art student or something. She grabbed her wallet and gave him a $20 bill. When he went to refuse it, she shook her head. "Just take it. " she said to him , then going to go continue her walk to her new apartment.  
He just kinda stared at it but didn't entirely complain. Did he really need to shower that bad? Dammit. He went home after a long while; when somebody came and asked him to get the fuck on his way.  
Dani went to the apartment and opened the door. It wasn't much yet. But she could always go buy some wall tapestries or whatever to put up to give it some life. For now, she just wanted to get here to get her things at least inside the place, then go and grab something to eat.  
He fixed himself some ramen, it was quick and easy and by the time he got home it was already time to head back to class.  
Dani grabbed some stuff from the store and then began the walk home back to her apartment.  
He went to class and en went to the park to meet Mikey. It was late and dark. And definately creepy.  
Dani happened to be walking past the park at that time.  
Gerard and Mikey where just kinda standing under a lone tree talking in hushed voices.  
Dani didn't really pay any attention to them and just kept on walking.  
Mikey started to laugh loudly when Gerard's cold hand touched his back  
Dani kinda paused and raised an eyebrow before she kept walking.  
Gerard laughed too; trailing his fingers up his little brothers spine.  
Dani walked home.  
Mikey squealed like a girl and scurried into Gerard's warmth.  
They hung out in the park until dawn. Going home and going to sleep in Gerard's room.  
Dani went to bed and then got ready for work the next morning.  
Gerard sat outside of her building drawing.  
Dani saw him and smiled slightly before continuing her walk to work.  
He drew for a while. Staying almost all day.  
When Dani came back, she was surprised to see he was still there.  
He smiled faintly and finished sketching her into the drawing.  
Dani waved at him slightly.  
He smiled big and waved at him " hey.. Wait!" He shouted after her.  
Dani stopped when he shouted for her and went back over to him.  
" dinner?"  
"What?" Dani asked, she didn't hear his question that well.  
" dinner?" He repeated  
"Oh uh. Sure I guess. You're not a rapist or anything, right?" Dani asked. She figured she might as well, even if he was and he could lie about it and say no.  
" nah;I wouldn't hurt a lady. My mom raised me better than that. "  
Dani smiled. "That's sweet. " She said. She wrote down her number for him and gave it to him.  
He smiled faintly " tomorrow at 8?"  
Dani nodded. "Okay." she said.  
He grinned " I'll call later and we'll decide where "  
Dani nodded and went home  
He called her later on when he had showered and went to bed.  
Dani got up and answered the phone.  
He smiled faintly " hey..."  
"Hey, stranger." Dani chuckled.  
" it's Gerard" he blushed.  
"Well, I'm Danielle." she said.  
He smiled shyly " I was just wondering if you w-wanted to go to dinner- " he decided more formally to ask.  
Danielle smiled. "I'd love too. " she said.  
" where do you wanna go?"  
"Where's fine. I kinda just moved here, so I'm kinda new to the area." Danielle said.  
" really? Where are you from?"  
"I'm from Monroeville. I moved here because of my job." Danielle explained.  
He smiled faintly " nice. I live in jersey. " he said softly.  
"That's cool too. At least there it doesn't snow like two feet in August." Dani chuckled.  
He laughed sift,y  
"So , do you have any family?" Dani asked.  
" I have a little brother.."  
"That's cool." Dani said.  
" I love him a lot. "  
"That's good. I have an older sister. She's okay, she just an overachiever." Dani said.  
" my brother is great. "  
"That's good. So I noticed you had a sketchpad with you, are you an art student?"  
He smiled " yeah. "  
"That's pretty cool."  
" it's great. "  
"I bet. I wish I had that kind of money to go to art school or something." Dani said.  
" I don't. I do really weird things for money to go. "  
"Oh. " Dani said.  
"But i keep my clothes on for said weird things..I dont think anybody wants to see that-They'd pay me to put my clothes back ON"  
"Oh don't be like that I'm sure you're very decent looking." Dani said.  
" I'm just jiggly"  
"And? There's nothing wrong with that." Dani said.  
" I'm not in shape..."  
"There's nothing really wrong with that either, or at least it doesn't matter to me." Dani said.  
Me looks down " k don't like myself. "  
Well, I already think I like you, Gerard. " Dani said.  
He blushed innocently.  
"I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?" Dani said.  
" of course. "  
"Okay. Bye>" Dani said and hungd up, then going to bed.  
Gerard laid in bed and grinned softly,He fell asleep soon.   
Present time  
Nearly two months later Mikey was allowed to leave the Hospital,Though he still had Physical Therapy;Which he was currently leaving.  
Allister  Was sitting on the hood of His car that Frank had bought him.It was simple,A Little Neon green Doodle bug.Black seats,A Bumper sticker that was just a simple Flower,Hippie style (Thanks to Frank),And A Neon green steering wheel cover.He was waiting for ikey to get out.  
Mikey got out and he got in in the passenger side of Allister's car.  
He got in the driver seat "did you have fun?"He yawned,Driving home. they still hadnt been back to Mikey's place,  
"Eh. It was alright." Mikey shrugged.  
He held his hand. "Well. You're not Using the crutch anymore.. That's good." Mikey had been having to use a crutch on the side his injured leg was on  
"Right." Mikey said to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you." he told him.  
" o love you too. "  
Mikey smiled and looked out the window to his side.  
He smiled. " are you as sore as you where last week?"  
"No. I think it's slowly getting better." Mikey said.  
He smiles. " good, sweetheart" he held his hand  
Mikey held his hand.  
He drove him to his house. " mikes.. I know it's scary but you gotta go back in. It's your house.."  
Mikey didn't move. "I don't want to. What if he's just camping out in there , waiting for me to come back and finished what he started?" Mikey said  
" mikes, he's in jail. Baby."he murmured softly. " do you want me to call my friend to come search the place?" His friend was a cop.  
"No That's not necessary. Can you just come in there with me? I'd feel better if you came in there with me. " Mikey said.  
" of course. That was the plan " he said softly. They hadn't even gotten to clean anything up.They slowly approached the door.  
He let Mikey do the honors and unlock the door.  
There was blood everywhere. The si side of the door, the floor, the walls, the furniture. Everywhere.Hell,It looked like way more than could come out of a single human being...  
Mikey was crying a little bit. This was too much to handle for him at the moment.  
He sighed shakily. It still smelled like blood. He held Mikey. " let's just go up stairs and get some cleaning supplies... Okay?"  
Mikey just nodded shakily "O-Okay..."  
He lead him past all the blood. Gently leading him up th stairs. He went to the laundry room. Getting the bleach.  
" wanna stay up here?" He asked softly.  
Mikey nodded.  
He went down stairs. He scrubbed the blood with straight bleach.  
Mikey stayed upstairs  
He eventually cleaned up most of the blood, Some had stained the walls. He sighed,Attempting to scrub the blood out of the curtains and the furniture.  
When he finished and came up stairs Mikey was half asleep in the bed,He smiled weakly,Lying ith him.  
Mikey wrapped an arm around him. "Thank you." he said quietly.  
He smiled a little "No problem"He murmured.  
He playedf with Mikey's hair "Wanna try and go down stairs?"He offered softly "Everythings cleaned up.."  
Mikey nodded. "Okay." he said with a sigh.  
He got up "Its okay.."he said softly "I know that its scary but you've got this.."  
Mikey bit his lip and he nodded.  
He lead him down stairs. Kissig his cheek gently, There where still slightly-reddish brown hand prints towards the bottom of one ofthe walls that where stains, But Allister had pushed a chair up against that area.  
Mikey looked around. He didn't say anything though.  
He sat on the couch and waved Mikey over "Its alright..He said softly. the couch,That had previously been covered in Mikey;s blood,Had a sheet over it,  
Mikey sat down on the couch reluctantly.  
He held him gently. "You're okay.." He promised.  
Mikey nodded and he hugged Allister.  
He smiled a little "See.You're safe"He murmured promisingly. "Are you having memories of whart happened,Or where you just afraid of being hurt again?"  
"Both." Mikey said.  
"Do you think we need to look for you a new place?"He asked softly,Rubbing his vaxk gently.  
"No , I'll be alright." Mikey said.  
He holds him gently. "I'll be here with you,You dont havew to do anything by yourself until You/re ready,"He promises,.  
Mikey nodded. "Thank you." he said.  
He laid on the couch with him "Wanna watch a movie?"  
Mikey nodded,allister ran hyis fingers through his hair "Pick one out.."He said gently.  
Mikey chose 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' so allister put it in the DVD Player and they huddled up under a blnket.  
" how's your leg and chest?"  
"Eh."  
" do they Hirt?"  
"A little." Mikey said  
"Is your leg starting to swell?"He frowned.  
"No. It just hurts." Mikey said softly.  
He rubbed it gently "Want me to Get your painkillers?"  
Mikey nodded.  
He went to his bag and got them.  
Mikey waited for him.  
He gently put a pain pill in his hand and opened his bottle of water for him;Miky took the pill and sniffled.  
He held him gently,Rubbing his back. "Im sorry tht you';re hurting."He murmured.  
"It's not your fault, though." Mikey said.  
He holds him "I know,Baby.,But im still sorry that You';re in pain.."He had his appointment with the doctor tomorrow.  
"It's okay." Mikey said with a slight sigh.  
He held him "I  go to the doctor tomorrow."He said softly. "Then we can be in pain together,Probably."  
"That's good , but I don't like when you're hurt." Mikey said.  
He held him :I dont like when you're hurt,Either."  
Mikey kissed his head. "At least we can get better together." Mikey said.  
He smiled a little,Kissing him "They're gonna probably schedule my surgery really soon,Since its just simple"He said,It was only a few weird spots where he wasnt Flat,Due to Fat distribution.  
Mikey nodded  
He nuzzled him softly. He interwinded thier fingers.  
Mikey kissed his lips.  
He smiled softly and kissed back.  
Mikey smiled into the kiss.  
He cresses his cheek.  
Mikey pulled away from the kiss and he smiled.  
He bit his lip. " I thin I'm gonna dye my hair back. "  
"Are you sure? You dyed it red a couple of weeks ago , I don't want your hair to start falling out." Mikey said.  
" it was 2 months ago; Mikey. It'll be fine: it won't fall out unless I like... Over bleach it or something. " he said.   
Mikey nods. "Alright. Well then I think it's a good idea." Mikey said.  
" I miss my natural colour. "  
Mikey yawned lightly. He didn't want to be rude,  he was just really tired. You could kind of see it though , he looked as if he hadn't slept for days.  
He held him. "Wanna go lay down?"  
Mikey nodded.  
They made their way up to the bed and he gently tucked his lover in.  
He held Mikey when they lauid down  
He held him close "you're beautiful,Mikes..I Love you"  
"I love up you too, hot stuff." Mikey chuckled  
He blushed and nuzzled him softly. " 'Hot stuff' Drives a Doodlebug with hot pink fuzzy dice in the window."  
"And?" Mike said and smiled  
He laughs "hot stuff is a dork"  
"Well hot stuff is my favorite person in the world." Mikey said  
He just blushed a bright shade of crimson,They kjust laid and made soft,Wuiet,Sweet talk with eachother until they both fell asleep.


	16. Skylines

The date was February 26th, 1999  
Gerard woke up to Dani playing with his hair and smiled faintly.  
"Hey." she said quietly.  
"hEy"  
Dani pecked his lips. "I can make you some breakfast before you head out if you'd like." Dani said to him quietly.  
He smiled faintly "alright.."He blushed.  
"What would you like?" Dani asked him.  
He shrugged softly "Just pancakes?"   
Dani smiled. "Okay." she said and she turned on the stove.  
He curled up in bed; yawning.  
Dani made pancakes.  
He waited paitently.  
Dani finished up and put a couple on a plate for him. "There's syrup and stuff in the cabinet if you want it." Dani said.  
He got the syrup and a little bit of butter.  
Dani did the same.  
He grinned and poured syrup on her szshoulder;Licking it off childishly,Trying to be sexy but failing horribly/  
Dani giggled. "Cute." she said, joking with him playfully.  
He blushed "That was bad-"He said "I was trying to be sexy."  
"It's fine. You'll get the hang of the whole sexy thing after a while, it just takes practice." Dani said in a joking and playful manner.  
He continuously tried locking syrup. Off of her. It was never really sexy.He blushed softly.   
"You can stop now." Dani chuckled.  
" I wanna be sexy-"  
"You already are , now go eat breakfast." Dani told him and kissed his cheek.  
He blushed and sat down withg her;Eatiung his pancakes.  
Dani ate some of her pancakes.  
Gerard cut his up and ate a few tiny pieces,Making them look eaten. He sniffled and curled up.  
Dani cleaned up.  
He looked down.  
"So um, how's school going?" she asked him.  
He shrugs " it's almost time to start preparing for an internship "  
"That's exciting." Dani said.  
He smiled shyly " I'm. Nervous. "  
"I think as long as you be yourself, you'll do great." Dani reassured him with a smile.  
By e rested his head on hee.  
Dani went over to him and kissed his head comfortingly.  
They hugged sweetly and affectionately.  
He closed his eyes for a moment.  
Dani smiled and kissed the side of his head.  
He hugs her tight,She just smiled and held him close.  
He smiles faintly.  
Dani pecked his lips,She Smiled as well. "You should get going soon. I wouldn't want to make you late." she said.  
"You'll do great." Dani reassured him with a smile.  
He got up and got dressed;He smirked and left his sweatger hanging on her door for her to see and remember the fun they'd had.  
Dani chuckled, seeing the sweater. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Dani asked, just making sure that if he needed it, he had it. She would just kinda secretly wear while he was away, she just wanted to make sure if he was going to take it with him or not.  
Nope"e murmured softly,Kissing her shoulder.  
Dani smiled athim as he kissed her shoulder.  
HYe hugged her and left.  
Dani smiled at him as he left, taking the chance to put on his sweater and go back to bed for a little bit until she had to go to work.  
He went home when he was done with everything,Sad.He missed Dani.  
Dani was working the late shift, so she was still at work.  
He curled up in bed,Added some new scratches to the ones on his legs,And then went to sleep.  
Dani headed home after stopping by the store to restock up the apartment.  
He had woken up,Thrown up,scratched himself some more,And went back to sleep.Life was suddenly back to his 'normal' in one single action.Going home.  
Dani called him the next morning.  
He answered "Hello?"his voice was raw,Hoarse,As it'd been when they'd met.  
"Hey." Dani said. She sounded tired.  
"HHey.."He mumbled shakily.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah..Just tired"  
"Same." she said.  
"I dnt feel good"he lied. 'Will you come over and Hold me?" It was just scary for him to be alone.  
"Yeah of course. Um, I need to write down your address, give me a second." she said and she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Okay. Go ahead." she said.  
He told her "get on the N train and then transfer to C.. Walk about two. Miles and then you'll. Sew. My neighborhood"he mumbled.  
Dani nodded and scrawled it all down. "Okay. I'll see you in a little bit. Do you want me to bring you anything?" she asked.  
"Uh..be safe... It's a 1 half our ride "he said " and can you b-bring some pop circles? "  
"Of course. I'll be there soon. I love you." Dani said.  
He curled up "gonna go back to the basement... My moms cooking dinner so she's able to hear the door.. Or go to the one that leads to the basement.. "  
"Okay hun. I'll be there as soon as I can." Dani said.  
"Bye.. I love you"  
"I love you too." Dani said, smiling and she hung up.  
He put the phone back on the wall and went to his room; he made she it didn't smell like vomit and kayed down.  
Dani was there withing 45 minutes and knocked on the front door. She might as well be polite and say hello to his family and stuff and not just barge in and avoid them.  
Mikey answetedx.  
Dani smiled. "Hey uh, Mikey right? I don't think we've met before, but your brother talks to me about you sometimes. " Dani said with a slight smile, trying her best not to be awkward.  
"Mom? Gerard's girlfriend is here. " he said in a dull voice. Looking totally unnamused.  
Dani sighed. This was totally gong well, in a sarcastic way.  
Gerard's mother rushed over "oh.! Dani! Gerard has talked about you since he got. Home! " she grinned. Much more welcoming.  
Dani smiled, feeling a lot better. "It's nice to meet you." she said to her, feeling comfortable around the older woman already. She just seemed so friendly.  
"Regards down in that basement. He hasn't been up. Since he got home. "She said "he came. Up. When you called but that was it.. "  
Dani nodded. "Okay. Thank you. " she said and she went down to the basement, knocking on the door gently, thankful it was cold enough outside to the point where the packaged popsicle she had gotten Gerard like he asked her to hadn't melted yet.  
Gerard came. And unlocked the various dead bolts and locks. Letting her in.  
Dani smiled at him. "Hey." she said and stepped in once Gerard had let her in.  
Gerard looked sick and weak. He barley could walk down the stairs.  
Dani handed him the packed popsicle gently. "I got this for you like you asked me to. Are you alright? You don't look like you're feeling all that great." Dani asked him gently.  
"Im. Fine. "He curled up. In his Jed. His sheets had a few spots of blood on them and there where bandages poorly hidden under the bed.  
Dani sighed. "Gerard. I'm going to ask you something, can you be honest with me?" she asked him softly, sitting near him on his bed.  
He nodded sweetly and ate his pop. Cicle. Curled up. In bed.  
"Have you been hurting yourself?" Dani asked him. "You're not in trouble, I just want to know." Dani said gently.  
"No"he said softly "I cut myself on a broken cup" he lied.  
"Can I take a look at it? Just to make sure it isn't infected or anything." Dani asked gently.  
He shakes his head "my mom already did. "He lied.  
Dani nodded. "Okay. I believe you." she said to him quietly.  
" hold me?"  
Dani nodded, getting into bed next to him and holding him gently.  
He curled up to her in fetal position.  
Dani kissed his head  
He snuggled cute-y and closed hisneyesb  
Dani stayed close to him.  
He sniffled again  
Dani rubbed his back gently. "You're okay." Dani reassured him softly and kissed his shoulder.  
"I feel like I'm. Gonna be sick... "  
Dani let go of him so that he could run into the bathroom.  
He made himself throw up the pop cicle,Even though it was only about 60 calories.  
Dani followed him into the bathroom.  
He was already throwing up when she got there;Tears streaming down his face.  
Dani did her best to comfort him, rubbing his back gently and whispering reassurances to him.  
He finally stopped.Literally nothing came up;He wiped his face and collapsed in the floor crying.  
Dani held him gently.  
He held onto her  
Dani kissed his head gently. "You're alright." she reassured him softly.  
"It hurts so bad... "  
"I know,sweetheart. It's okay." Dani said quietly.  
He held her close to him.  
Dani held him gently. "I love you." she told him quietly.  
He closes his eyes for a moment.  
Dani let him, not even noticing Mikey in the doorway until he cleared his throat.  
Mikey went over "lay off Gerard.. "He mtterwd. Mikey and Gerard where in it together. " sgonns be okay"  
Dani scooted away from Gerard and got up. "I uh, I'm gonna go have a smoke outside if you need me." she said and left.  
Mikey sat with gerard "Give it a rest..You're gonna give yourself away if you dont Give it a rest,Gee..."He mumbled.Gerard just sniffled "Im so discusting"  
Dani went outside and smoked a cigarette, staying outside until it was down to where she couldn't hold it anymore and went in.  
Mikey was spoon feeding Gerard Pudding.  
Dani smiled slightly and just minded her own business, texting back and forth with her mom on her flip phone.  
Gerard was crying but letting mikey feed it to him;  
Dani didn't want to get in the way, seeing as It seemed like Mikey didn't like her all that much.  
Mikey put the stuff up stairs and came back down "That should help settle your stomac.."  
Dani pretended not to listen.  
Mikey nods a bit at gerard in a 'dont you do it"manner and goes up stairs.Gerard nodded shakily.  
"I uhm, I think I should get going. It's late and I have work tomorrow." Dani said quietly.  
He nodded shakily and hugged her tight  
Dani hugged him back. She didn't mention she didn't want to be here because Mikey was making her feel like an idiot, she just kinda used the excuse that she had work tomorrow, which was true.  
Gerard cried into her "I dont want oy to go..."  
Dani didn't say anything and hugged hugged him gently. "Well it seems that some of your family might be against me staying for much longer, but I won't get in the way of them." she said quietly.  
"Hedoesnt mind he's just weary of new people..."He whimpered.  
Dani sighed. "I still have work tomorrow. I really don't want to lose my job by calling in sick again." Dani said quietly.  
He kissed her "F-Fine..."  
Dani kissed him back gently.  
He lead her out and went to bed,He cut and cried until he went to slep.  
Dani called Gerard super early in the morning. When he finally answered, she sounded like she had been crying.  
"H-Hello?"his voice was high pitched and shaky.He was crying as they spoke.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.."  
"Wh-What happened?"He asked;Starting to shake.  
"Someone came into the apartment last night..."  
"O-Ih god- are you o-okay?"  
"C-can you come over please? I don't want to talk about this over the phone." she sniffled.  
"I-Im calling the cops- They'll be there faster thajm me- I-Im on my way.Just please try to sstzy safe"He said.  
"I already talked to the police. I just can't really talk about it. Especially on the phone." she said.  
"Did they come?"He asked,Throwing on some black ejans and a hoodie.  
"Yeah," she said.  
He ran out the door and was quick to call a taxi;Leaving the phone hanging off the hook.  
Dani hung up after a bit of silence.  
He got there in about 3 hours and ran up to her sapartment.  
Dani was curled up in just a sheet on the floor, bruises scattered all over her.  
He lknocked  
Dani went to the door. "Who is it?" she managed to say.  
"Its Gerard,Sweetie.."H said softly.  
Dani covered herself more and undid all of the locks  
He came in and sat o"Hi." Dani mumbled quietly.n the floor where she was at "H"ey...  
"You doing okay? " he asks gently.  
Dani nodded slightly.  
He smile faintly.  
Dani leaned into him gently, wanting to just curl up and hide.  
He held her close "you're gonna be okay.."He whispered gently "Its okay.."He mumbled gently "Do you want to go to te hospital and let them make sure everything's okay?" He knew what had happened without even hacing to ask.  
Dani nodded. "Can I, put something on first?" she asked quietly.  
"Of course..Want me to get you something?"He asked gently.  
"Just get me some clothes to put on. " Dani asked quietly.  
He nodded gently and got her some pajama pants and his heart dropped when he saw his sweater cut up on the ground.He took a breath and slid the one he was wearing off,Helping her put it on with the pajama pants. It wasnt thr sweater that he was upset about.It was the fact that she'd been wearing it hwen that happened.  
Dani said nothing as he helped her. Not that she didn't want to say anything, she just didn't really want to talk right now. She felt like a coward because it took her three fucking hours to call the police once she had registered what had happened.  
He gently helped her outside and called a tTaxi.  
Dani stayed close to him, avoiding eye contact with everything. She still hadn't really come to terms with what had happened yet and it was just now settling in.  
He kept her close. He got them. To. The hospital and carried her inside.  
Dani put her head on his shoulder  
E good the nurse what happened and the nurse took them straight back.  
Dani didn't say much unless she had to answer a question or whatever.  
They did a rape kit on her.  
Halfway through, she start crying.  
Gerard held her close. The nurse stopped everything and covered her.  
Dani held onto Gerard, crying into his chest.  
Gerard held her and soothed her.  
Dani eventually calmed down.  
Gerard held. Her for the rest of it.  
Dani hid her face until a little while after it was over.  
He just held. Her close.  
Dani sniffled quietly.  
e gently helped the nurse cover her up.  
Dani stayed dead silent until she was covered back up. She felt disgusted with herself, she felt ashamed. She felt a lot of things.  
Gerard sat with her until. She was allowed to. Leave.  
Dani was quiet. She was gonna go stay with Gerard since she didn't feel comfortable being in the place she was attacked at the moment.  
Gerard bit his lip. He called his mom.  
Dani was quiet so that Gerard could talk on the phone.  
He asked her to pick them up.  
Dani looked down at her feet  
His mom. Headed that way with Mikey.  
Dani stayed close to Gerard  
When they got there about an hour later Gerard helped her in the car  
Dani got in the car quietly.  
Gerard got in with her. Holding her close.  
Dani buckled up and kept close to Gerard.  
Gerard kissed her hejad. Mikey was quiet.his mother offere to stop and get them something to eat  
"I don't want to be much trouble. Thanks for the offer though." Dani said quietly in response.  
Gerard just held her.  
Dani leaned on him gently  
He smiled weakly and played with her hair gently.  
Dani let him , holding his free hand gently.  
He kisses her forwhesf.  
Dani fell asleep after a little while. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night.  
He sang  
His voice helped Dani stay asleep until they got to Gerard's place.  
Gerard gently. Carried her tonjis bed and tucked her in. He locked up. The door that lead to the outside of the house and put a chair under it. Hoping it'd make her feel safer.  
Dani woke up a bit later.  
Gerard was drawing in his chair in the corner.  
Dani looked over at him to see what he was working on.  
He smiled softly " hey.. " he said gently.  
"Hi." Dani said quietly. "What are you working on  
" drawing you. "  
"Oh." Dani said and blushed.  
He smiled faintly and showed her. It was just a little doodle of dani snuggled up in Gerard's bed. Her thin sweater clad arms poking out and held to her chest, he smiled faintly and kissed her forehead. He sat next to her softly "donyoy wanna go up. Stairs and eat a little bit so. You can take the pills the doctor prescribed you? My mom went and got them filled for you"  
Dani smiled slightly. "Sure. " she said  
He helped er up stairs and fixed her something to eat.  
Dani kept quiet when Mikey came over.  
Mikey got something to drink and went to the living room,  
Dani waited for Gerard  
He gives her her plate,Getting her the pills and some water. "The anxiety medicine might make yuou sleepy so they said to start you on it at night  
Dani nodded. "Okay." she said.  
He let her see that all of the pills where the same just incase she didnt trust him.  
Dani sighed quietly. She trusted Gerard. She knew he wouldn't try Shit like that  
He kissed her forehead gently "eat first, the antibiotic will. Make you sick if you don't"  
Dani nodded and began to eat  
He ate too; adding salt to his. Jed just made some mashed potatoes and gravy  
After some time, Dani finished  
He kisses her forehead again. He washed the dishes "wanna go watch some of the movie with Mike or go back down stairs? "  
She shrugged "whatever you want to do" she says  
"What would make you more comfortable? "  
"I wanna go lay down for a little while longer" Dani said  
" alright" they went down stairs.  
Dani followed him  
He held her hand softly.  
Dani gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
When they got. To the bed he tucked her in.  
Dani kissed his cheek gently  
He hugged her lightly.  
Dani hugged hm back gently. "You feel thinner... have you been eating okay?" Dani asked gently.  
"Yeah. I'm. Fine. "

 

Present time"  
Dad , stop. You're freaking me out." Robyn said. She had come home after she had gone with Matt to go get Jacob his chicken pox vaccine and her father has pretty much lost his mind by the looks of it.  
Gerard was sitting in the corner of the room,Just kind of frozen.He'd gone off his meds,Again.  
"Matt , go with Jacob in his room for bit , please?" Robyn asked him. Matt nodded and went upstairs with Jacob. Robyn kind slowly went over to him  
He starts to cry.  
Robyn held him close and kissed his head while rubbing his back. "Hey , it's okay." she told him quietly.  
He hid his face "I h-Havent got any meds left-"  
"Then I'll go to the pharmacy and get you a new bottle. You still have a prescription for them , right?" Robyn asked him.  
"N-Nuh-uh...They ran out"he was supposed to have two more pr4escriptions,But the meds wherent working,So he took triple the dose.  
"Okay , come on. Let's get you out of this corner." Robyn said  
He reached for her childishlky.  
Robyn helped him up.  
He stood and stumbled slightly,Robyn just sighed and helped him to the couch. "dont move.." she told him before going upstairs.  
He stayed put.  
Robyn looked through all the cabinets. She had ended up finding a stash of his pills. It's not that they weren't working , it's just he had been refusing to take them.  
He Stayed curled up.He locked himself in the bathroom,He was so depressed that he;'d started to hear things.  
Robyn knocked n the door to the bathroom. "Dad , unlock the door." Robyn said.  
He was crying,Digging through the cabinet.  
"Dad , please , open the door." Robyn said Pleadingly.  
He bit his lip,stifling his cries "I-Im just Taking a piss-"He cAlled.  
"Um, okay. But , I need to talk to you , can you come back out when you're done?" Robyn asked him.  
"Yeah"He called back,He Found what he was looking for; A Razor,He made a few quick,Messy scratches on his thigh desperately, trembling  
Robyn came back after a good ten minutes , she knocked on the door again. "Dad? Come on , open up." she said.  
He pulled his pants up And flushed the razor blade, washing his hands.  
Robyn sat outside in the hallway.  
He came out, Smiling weakly at her.  
"I don't understand why you do this to me .... " Robyn muttered , staring ahead of her , not even looking at him.  
"What did i do?"He frowned.  
"You're bleeding through your jeans , dad. I know what you did, not to mention the fact I also found your pill stash in your room." Robyn muttered.  
He sighs shakily "Im so fucking sorry,Robyn- Maybe im just not meant to be out of the h-hospital-"  
"Don't say you're sorry when you don't mean it. All you ever do is hurt yourself and you leave me. Over and over again. How am I supposed to trust you'll be there for me when I need you?" Robyn said.  
He trembled slightly. "Im fucking sorry,"He mumbled,He locked himself back in the bathroom; Maybe he'd be less of a bother if he where dead.  
"Dad ,stop." she called for him. "I'm going to give you ten seconds before I call the police and have them kick down the door." Robyn said.  
He sobbed weakly,He grabbed the Razor and Slashed at his throat, He wasnt sure if he hit anything but after a few moments he felt lightheaded, He fell.  
Robyn called 911 when she heard a thud , assuming he had passed out. The police eventually came , kicking the door open.He was passed out.Barley breathing.  
An officer told Robyn and Matt to take Jacob and wait outside. Alice was picking up Bandit at school , so they weren't home at the time and paramedics came in the house to do their job.  
They took Gerard to the ambulance to stabilize him.  
Robyn called Alice to tell her what was going on.  
They got him to the hospital,Sewing him up,They started giving him blood,He was too Weak for surgery.  
Robyn had to end up giving blood to him since they were both type AB. Afterwards she just kinda sat there. "This is my fault , I killed him." she muttered.  
They put a tube down his throat to keep him breathing, They explained that if he made it through the night They'd try to operate,  
Robyn stayed with Gerard as long as they would allow her to. Matt was with Alice , Bandit, and Jacob.


	17. Nobodies Gonna miss you when you're dead and gone

Gerard started to choke on the tube at some point in the middle ofd the night,Shaking and pulling at the tube and bandages,Panicking.  
Robyn had to go home by then and was already at home. As soon as they were allowed , Alice and Robyn worked on cleaning up the blood.  
Matt had told his mom what was happening and stuff and explained he would be staying with Robyn for a bit until everything got sorted They sedated him heavily so tht he couldnt hurt himself,At noon the next day they took him into surgery.  
Robyn was waiting outside of the operation room for the entire duration.  
They finished and took him to his room,He hadf a giant white bandage Over the Spot on his neck. A doctor let Robyn go back.Robyn went into his room.  
He wasnt awake yet,The tube was replaced with a mask,He still looked frail.  
Robyn wiped tears from her face as she watched him.  
He woke up about an hour later. Whimpering. He was in a ton of pain.  
Robyn went to go get a nurse , explaining what was going on.The nurse gave him painkillers and checked his vitals.  
Robyn stood in the corner and watched the nurse check his vitals.He pulled at the mask,Not really knowing what it was.  
Robyn stopped out of the room for a momentHe whimpered.  
Robyn cried for a while before sucking it up and going back into the room.  
Gerard was curled up,He looked awful.  
Robyn sat near him.He reached for her weakly. Sniffling.  
Robyn held his hand. She didn't say anything.  
He started to cry softly., He was pissed at himself.Robyn bit her lip.She didn't know how to feel.  
"Im sorry that i lived everythinf would be okay if i didnt"He cried.  
"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that." Robyn sniffled. "Let me ask you something. Is this..." she hesitated before she sighed , wiping the tears off of her face with her flannel. "Is this what mom would have wanted?" Robyn said.  
He cried softly "Sh-She Would want mwe if she where in my place- I want her...If im dead At least I'll be buried beside he-r"He cried.  
Robyn sighed , getting up. "Sometimes , I feel as if I don't know you anymore , that you're some stranger living in the shell of the person I loved. " She sniffed.  
"Every time I'm with you , I force myself the see the person I grew up loving with every inch of me. I just can't see it anymore. Come to think of it , I can't even remember the last time you aid you loved me and actually meant it." she said.  
"I have to go now. I'll probably be back in a bit. Take care of yourself , Gerard." Robyn said before heading out since she was going to go check on Bandit and Jacob back at the house. Alice would be coming by later.  
Herard pulled at the IVs,Sobbing hard.He'd had an emotional breakdown at this point.  
After a while , Alice went to go see him. She sat near him. She looked emotionally drained. Every bit of happiness she once had was pretty much gone at this point.  
They'd sedated him so he just kinda laid there staring blankly out the window and drooling into the wash cloth under his chin that the nurse had put there for that exact reason. He was completely out of it  
Alice sighed. I'm pretty much talking to a wall at this point , but um. Yeah. " Alice sighed.  
He made a small sound,Choking on his drool when she spoke before going back to making a dull humming noise.   
"I just hope you know , I feel like you used me. I don't know if it's just a personal feeling or because I know you probably never loved me in the first place , and I get that , but I just hope you know that , I still love you." Alice sighed.  
He just wheezed and fell limp,Asleep.  
She sighs and kisses his head lightly,Leaving.  
the next few days no one was allowed to see Gerard,as for he was about as Entertaining As a wall.  
Robyn had been with Matt's family and his parents since at this point , she needed all the support she could get;Life was a mess.Snd no one functioned anymore...They just existed..


	18. Lacey

Around 6 months later  
Gerard had finally recovered both mentally and emotionally and he was a completely different person, Happier than he'd een since Dani died.  
Robyn had gone back to school , well , not really. Matt was teaching her everything she needed to know in order to get into his grade. He was a senior in highschool and in return , she was going to help him pick out a college since he played a lot of sports. He was good at that , so he was offered a lot of sports scholarships. He didn't really want to -play sports the rest of his life though , he wanted to do something better than that.  
Gerard grinned at Alice as she walked into the room to take him home,He hugs her.  
Alice hugged him back and kissed his cheek.  
He kissed her softly "I Missed you"he murmured.  
"I missed you too." Alice said.  
He bit his lip "Hows bandit...Hows Robyn?"  
"Bandit's doing great. " Alice said. "Robyn? ... not so much." Alice sighed  
He bit his lip "Shes bitter..She hates me,Whatever Happens is meant to happen"He said.   
"It's not that, it's just , she thinks you hate her actually." Alice says  
He sighs softly " I dont,Never made it seem like i did."  
AlIce shrugged  
"Lets go.I wanna see my baby,And my other baby And my grandson.."  
Alice nodded."Okay." She said.  
He held her hand as they walked down stairs.  
Allister was Helping Mikey look for a smaller place,Mikey just hadnt been able to feel safe in his house after what had happened.  
Mikey was looking through the newspaper.  
He bit his lip softly. "That ones nice...Close to the city,Too.."He murmured.   
Mikey nodded. "I like it." He said.  
"Wanna request to go have a tour of it? ITs up 5 stories...Will you be able to walk that?" Mikey was nearly done with physical therapy,Now.  
"I think so" Mikey said  
He kissed him,He called and requested,They gave him a date and time,He wrote it down "Right after my appointment" The doctors hadnt done the surgery,Yet,They'd been kind of waiting around to see if it was swelling.Mikey kissed him back.  
He held him sftoyl. "Alright,Love.."He murmured,They'd decided that Allister would move in when Mikey moved.  
Mikey smiled at him  
"Im exited..Maybe we'll like it"  
"I hope so." Mikey said  
He kissed him.  
Mikey kissed back.  
He caresses his cheek.  
He held him close.  
Mikey smiled at him and kissed his head.  
He giggled quietly and bit his lip. "Im nervousTomrorow is gonna be big"  
"I know. I'll be with you though." Mikey said  
"Hopefully its still as easy of a fix asthe doctor said..."  
Mikey nodded and then kissed his cheek.  
He bit his lip soflty. "Mikey?"  
"Yeah?" Mike asked  
"Will you sit with me whilethey do it if you're alloweD? Since they're most likely not sedating me?"He whispered,All they where doing was Getting a few fatty spots and going on with the day,  
Mike nodded. "Of course" Mike said"Im scared- I dont wanna be awake."He mumbled.  
I'm sure they'll sedate you if you ask them." Mikey said  
"T-They're only gonna partially sedate me unless theyhave to do like...Alot."He said  
Mike nodded. His kissed his lips. "You'll be fine." Mikey said,  
He held his hand.  
Mikey held his hand.  
He smiles "Lets sleep here tonight"He murmured,They where at his house.  
Mikey nodded. "Okay" he said  
He cuddled with him. "Wanna come get in the shower with me?"  
"Sure." Mikey said with a smile  
He went to the bathroom and started the shower and they soon got in,Taking turns washing eachother  
Robyn was at home, making dinner for bandit will Matt was feeding Jacob  
Gerard got home and went inside,Smiling brightly.  
"Daddy!"Bandit said. She ran over to Gerard and hugged him.  
Gerard picked her up and hugged her,Kissing her head and rocking her.  
Bandit hugged him back.He grinsz "Daddy missed you"He said softly.   
"I missed you too." Bandit said  
Gerard sits er down,Grinning.  
Bandit smiled. "I love you." She says  
He smiled "I love you too,Baby girfl."  
Robyn had already gone upstairs and into her bedroom with Jacob and matt had left to go home.  
He went up stairs once Bandit was squared away,Knocking on REobyns door.  
"Come in." Robyn said quietly  
He sat next to her and hugged her close.Robyn didn't say anything. "This is fake. He's faking." She thought in her mind without saying anything  
He hugged her "Daddy is sorry that he's been so shitt.y...He's better,Nows"  
"Don't worry about it. It's not like it's anything new." Robyn said  
He sighed shakily and left.She made him upset, He felt like she didnt care.He just went and took a shower,Layinhg down.  
After a while, Robyn went to go talk to him after she had out Jacob to bed.  
He was just in bed reading.  
"Dad? Can I come in?" Robyn asked  
"Yeah"He said softly.  
Robyn curled up next to him. "I'm sorry." She said  
He shrugs softly "Its okay..."He said softly.  
"I love you." Robyn said  
"I Love you too,Sweetie."He said softly.  
They hugged lovingly,Just holding onto eachother.  
"Your not going to leave me again, right?" Robyn said  
" not until I drop dead in a nursing home"  
Robyn smiled and snuggled into him. "I missed you." she said.  
"I missed you too."  
Robyn smiled and she fell asleep after a bit.  
He fell asleep soon after.  
Alice got Bandit into bed and she joined Robyn and Gerard in bed , Robyn in the middle of them


	19. Nobody puts Baby in the corner.

He woke up the next morning,Gettingsomething to eat and goung to his room,He grinned a little at rthe scene in hs bed,Alice and Robyn where cuddled up,Sleeping soundly. He snapped a picture,Grabbing some clothes and getting dressed in the bathroom,He heard Jacob fussing and got him,changing and feeding him some little baby snacks that robyn had gotten him.  
Robyn had cuddled up to Alice in her sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she actually had a good night's sleep.  
He smiled and sat on the floor,Playing with Jacob. At about 8:30 robyn came down,He smiled at her.Robyn smiled at him  
He smiled "Hey,Whos that?"He said to JAcob,Who squealed and crawle to Robyn.  
"Hi Baby! Mommy missed you!" She says while she sat down He held onto her pantleg.  
Gerard snuck to the kitchen to get more coffee.near them and let Jacob crawl over to her.  
When gerard returned he sat next to them.  
Robyn picked up Jacob and put him in her lap and she kissed his head  
Jacob smiled and hugged onto gher,He made tiny little noises as he fought the buttons of her top,hungry.  
Robyn noticed him trying to get her shirt off, so she took him upstairs to go breastfeed him.  
Gerard made some pancakes for Alice.  
Alice woke up and smiled sleeily.  
He had gotten the trah ready to take it up to her  
Alice went into the bathroom and brushed her hair.  
He carried it up stairs.Alice got out of the bathroom.  
He waS SITTING In bed with her Tray of breakfast.  
Alice smiled at him  
He kissed her sweetly.  
Alice kissed him back.  
He kissed back,cAressing her waiste.  
Alice smiled into the kiss  
They held eachother and caught their breath.  
Alice smiled at him. "I love you." she told him.  
"I Love you too.."  
Alice kissed his cheek lightly,Affectionately.  
Allister sat on the table at the doctors as the doctor explained everything that needed to beDone.  
Mikey held Allister's hand.  
He bit his lip softly, They Sedated hm and fixed everything before letting him recoer a bit from the anesthesia,They then headed to see the new apartment.  
Mikey drove there with Allister.  
They went up toi the apartment, The Agent was waiting for them.  
Mikey says hello and shook the agent's hand.The agent showed them around.  
Mikey looked around.  
Allister bit his lip "I Like it.."He said softly.  
"Me too." Mikey said quietly.  
"I think this is the one..What do you think?"  
"I think so too. I love it." Mikey said  
He hugged Miky and grinned. " are we gonna get it?"  
"If we can " Mikey saysHe grinned.  
Mikey smiled and kissed his cheek  
He closed his eyes,Smiling sweetly.  
Mikey kissed his head.He smiled. They negotiated for a while before an offer came back. "150,000 and it's yours. " she said  
Mikey nodded. "Definitley. " Mikey said.  
She smiled and write up to paperwork. " you close on the 8th, you can pick your keys up At the office, then. Too" it was the 31st.  
Mikey nodded. "Alright. Thank you." he said , signing what he needed to in the paperwork here and there.  
Once everything was fine and they where alone in the lobby he hugged Mikey gently.  
Mikey hugged Allister back.  
" I love you so much-" he whispered softly. He kissed him gently. Mikey had completed Physical therapy today, too.  
Mikey smiled and kissed him back,Mikey started to drive,  
He grinned and held Mikey's hand "Our first place together..."  
"I'm so excited" Mikey said  
He held Mikey's hand.  
Mikey kissed Allister's head.  
He smiled "Alright,Letys go Start packing,""Can we do it later though? I have to go to physical therapy in about an hour." Mikey said."Yeah,Babe.LEts just get lunch"He said,Smiling.  
Mikey nodded , PArking at a restraunt.  
he went inside, He kissed Mikey gently "How'd your leg hold up through those stairs?"  
"It was okay. It hurt a little , but not like the last few times." Mikey said.  
"I saw an elevator when we came down,So if you need to we can use it,"He murmured softly.  
"Okay." Mikey said.  
They followed the waitress to the table and ordered.  
They held hands and where basically just grossly cute.  
when the waitress returned,Smiling at them,Allister smilefd back,He ordered pancakes.  
Mikey order some eggs with a side of a hashbrown.  
He bit his lip "Aparently its weird that dad's lactose intolerant and im not,But according to him im exztremely lucky"he yawned.  
"Well , I'm pretty sure Lactose Intolerance isn't genetic." Mickey shrugged.  
"No,But the twins are,So Its weird that Im not,And we dont think Miles is; I Mean, He's 5, He gets his happiness from goldfish and Chicken nuggets." He laughed a little. "Cherry is starting to understand,Now..."He sighs.  
"Understand what? That's she's lactose intolerant or something else?" Mikey said.  
"No,That im not Ellouise anymore,And that Ellouise wont be back"He sighed,.  
Mikey nodded. "Well that's good. How is Lilly taking it?" Mikey asked  
"She still doesnt want to have anything to do with me.So i assume she hasnt started to understand,Either.Miles doesnt understand,But he's justhappy he has a brother"  
Mikey nodded. "How are you dealing with it?" Mikey asked him.  
He srugs "Ifshe where like...15... And still wouldnt evben speak to me,THats one thing,But she's 9,She doesnt have to understand,Yet"He said. He was okay with it,He knew she'd probably come around once she understood.Cherry was the More adventurous one when it came to googling things.  
Mikey nodded. "Gee thinks it's a bit weird that we're dating. " Mikey admitted.  
"What does he find weird about it?"He murmured softlyy.  
"I don't know. He thinks it's weird I'm dating someone pretty much half my age , and to top it all off , dating his daughter's ex boyfriend. " Mikey shrugged.  
he laughed a little "Well,What can i say,Im a slut"He teased softly.  
Mikey chuckled a bit at that.  
He held Mikey's hand softly. " Idont think its weird...We keep eachother alive..Happy..Sober."He mumbled softly.  
Mikey nodded.  
He interwinded thier fingers and Mikey kissed his head.  
Mikey thanked the waiter when they got their food.  
He ate."Are you exited?"  
Mikey nodded as he ate.  
He smiled "good.Me too"  
He caresses his hand gently.  
He bit his lip. " is it alright if I stop and grab some ibuprophen? I'm sore.."  
Mikey nodded. "Yeah , no problem." Mikey said.  
He held Mikeys ha d. They talked and ate.  
Mikey would put a joke in here and there.  
They went to the car and Mikey drove to a gas station,Getting him soem ibuprophen,They headed to Mikey;s physical therapy.  
they took Mikey back and did his therapy,Allister rested on the couch in the back.  
Once he finished they all congradulated that he was done with The Thrapy.  
Once mikey came out allister hugged him.  
"Babe?"He murmured.  
"Yeah?" Mikey said.  
"T-The doctor called..They said that theyt need me to come in and see if my egg counts are still BH-high enough but they dont think they are.."He'd decided that he wanted to try and harvest some eggs incase they ever wanted a bazby.  
Mikey nodded. "Okay." he said."They want me to go as soon as i can,.I said 4:00..Think we can make it?" It was 3:45.  
"I think so. It's not that far. " Mikey said , we went over to the car and he got in.  
They drove there,Just in time,The doctor lead them back oince his name was called and everything, He wass nervous. The Doctor explained that theyd be taking some of the eggs to see if they where worth anything,And if they wherent They would give him female hormones for a few weeks,If they where,They'd take more for safe keeping.  
Mikey held Allister's hand in an attempt to comfort him.  
"And how exactly are you going to get the eggs-"He mumbled softly. "We're going to take you down to a procedure room and We'll remove a few under Ultrasound via syringe,And send them off" He shuddered at that  
"Syringe- What?" He suddennly wasnt so sure "We can always adopt- It being biologically opurs isnt so important-Right-0"He was panicking a bit.  
"Allister? You need to calm down. " Mikey told him. "We can stop if you want , but you really have to think about that." Mikey said.  
"I w-Wanna do it but im scared-"He admitted,Hiding his face.He knew it couldnt exactly feel nice to have a giant syringe shoved into your stomach.  
"You'll be fine. I'm sure it won't take that long." Mikey told him.  
The doctor by his lip. " it depends on how easy it is to find eggs... If we find any. " he explained.  
Mikey nodded, holding Allister's hand  
He lead the up stairs. Having Allister change into a gown. He did, laying on the table. They sterilised his stomach where they'd be sticking in the needle, getting everything ready. He held Mikey's hand.  
Mikey held his hand.  
He hid his face. Tensing up fast when he felt the ultrasound Doppler. He whined slightly at the cold gel.  
Mine shushed him and kissed his head.  
They found about 4 eggs. They got everything ready to retrieve them, when they stuck the needle in Allister nearly fell off the table, but after it was in it was bearible.  
Mikey held his hand.  
He buried his head against Mikey. Closing his eyes. Once they got the eggs they put a bandage over the spot on Allister's stomach.  
Mikey kissed his cheek. "You did a great job." Mikey said  
He rubbed where they'd had the needle through the bandage, he was a bit teAry eyed. " I d-Sony know if I want to do that ag-again... Even if t-they where good-" he whispers shakily. " it w-was awful. "  
"I'm sorry " Mikey said  
He hid his face for a moment. The nurse let him collect himself.  
Mikey kissed his head  
after about 5 minutes he got himself together Emotionslly. He walked a bit Hunched over from the pain in his stomach.Mikey helped him.  
Mikey drove them home sinceAllister wanted rest.  
He took some more ibuprophen when he got home,curling up. "Can we just order takeout?" There was a sharp pain where the needle had been and he honestly didn't want to move.  
Mikey nodded. "Okay." Mikey says  
He changed into some pajamas,Curling up,He hid his face in a pillow,Mikey ordered takeout on the phone  
After a while some of the pain dulled and he got the papers the dovctor had given them,REading it. He bit his Lip "Mikes? Can you get me the heating pad?"He said softly,  
Mikey nodded, going to go get the heating pad  
He read the rest of the Paper,it basically just said that after 3 days if the pain presisted to call the doctor,And to keep it covered for 48 hours.  
Mikey got him the heating pad  
He put it on his stomach. "Wnna cuddle?"  
Mikey nodded. "Sure ." Mikey said with a smile.  
He cuddled up to Mikey sweetly.

"I T-Think im gonna try to have anap.Mikey nodded. He held him close.  
he closed his eyes and Mikey stayed with him until the food got there  
He fell asleep by trhe time it got there.  
Mikey ate some if his food, putting Allister's food and Mikey's food in the fridge for later  
Allister didnt wake up unntil the next morning.He curtled up,Stretching a little,The pain wasnt anywhere near as bad,It was just an ache,Now.  
Mikey was sleeping on the floor.  
Hegot up,He curled up on the floor with Mikey  
Mikey instinctively wrapped him up in a loving embrace.


	20. Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

The Date was march 2nd 1999  
He woke up.  
To somebody knocking on the door. He answered;  it was Frank dripping wet. The only thing visable being his plump lips and hkd lip ring "your brother won't answer his fucking phone and I miss him "  
Dani woke up and covered herself up with Gerard's sheets since she was only in a tank top since she had slipped out of some clothes before she went to sleep since it got a little hot in the basement last night.  
Gerard rolled pus eyed a pullednfrsnk in "pt out your fucking cigarette mab- " Gerard said as he got Frank some dry clothes and shocedbhim in the closet to change. He locked the door back up.  
Dani looking over at Gerard. "So is that your friend or something?" Dani asked.  
"That's Frankie. He's railing by brother. "He said "and dating him. But yeah, we're friends. "He said.  
Dani nodded. "Okay." she said." he doesn't mean harm.he's a good boy. "" Gerard said  
Dani nodded. "Okay" she said  
"He can he pretty feely but it's innocent. "He shrugs.  
Dani nodded. "It's okay. If he does anything I'm uncomfortable with, I'll be sure to let the both of you know"  
"Alright"hebsaon the bed. Frank came out of the closet and turned on them light "Mikey awake? "He made himself at home on the foot of the bed.  
Dani shrugged. "I don't know.I think He kinda hates me, so I'm trying not to get in his way." Dani said  
"Mikey hates everyone,"Frank starts to laugh "oooh was gerard laying it down last night? " he teased.  
"Not last night." Dani  said.  
"Not your business Frank. "Gerard said. "Yy can tell. Me all you want about fucking my brother and I'll not listen. But in not telling you about my sez life. X  
Dani cured back up in bed. Just the meer mention of sex made her upset.  
Frank shut up after that. Feeling the hostility coming off of Gerard "we'll where is your brother? " Gerard shrhs "up stairs. Go find him"  
Dani nuzzled into Gerard.  
;"suxk my dick vampire boy"Frank teased as he ran up then stairs.Dani sighed.  
Gerard laughed quietly "so that's Frank. "  
Dani smiled slightly. "His dreads are nice."  
"He smells like a wet dog. "  
Dani chuckled.  
"All the time"Dani snuggled into Gerard.  
Gerard smiled and held ger.Dani traced patterns onto his chest.  
He smiled softly and yawned.  
Dani kissed his cheek gently. "You need to shave." she chuckled, messing with him jokingly.  
He laughed quietly and they held hands.  
The date was april 1st, 1999  
Gerard had officially moved in with Dani. Of course since she had gotten a promotion some time ago, they were able to afford a slightly bigger apartment.  
Gerard was cleaning the kitten while Dani took a shower.  
Dani got out after a bit and got into some pajamas. She was going to bed early since tomorrow they were going to go visit her parents, who lived all the way in Monroeville, Pennsylvania for the week , so it was going to be a pretty long drive.  
After a little while Gerard came to bed and snuggled her, Dani was waiting for him, naked. They had started having sex again since Dani was chill with him and stuff. After they had protected sex, they went to bed and then Dani got up super early to go load up the car  
Gerard slept in.  
Dani worked on making breakfast after loading up the car  
Gerard woke up and went to the kitchen.  
Dani saw him and smiled. "Hey." she said quietly.  
They shared a chaste kiss and Dani got Gerard a plat and put two eggs on it and a piece of toast for him.  
He hugged her close to. Him.  
Dani smiled and hugged him back. "Are you excited?" she asked.  
"Scared.."  
"Well, I can assure you that my family is full of nice people and I'm sure that they will like you a lot." Dani said.  
"Are you sure?  No one likes me-"  
"Well that's not true. I like you a lot." Dani chuckled. "Just be yourself. " Dani told him and kissed his head gently.  
They snuggled and eventually he ate a tiny bit,Feeding most of it to Dani.  
Dani smiled at him. "We should get going soon. We have a long drive ahead of us." Dani said.  
He nodded softly "alright, princess. "  
Dani did a quick overlook of the apartment to make sure all of the windows were locked and stuff.  
Once they had looked over the apartment they headed off.  
Dani got in the passenger side, map in her lap in case Gerard needed to look at it, even though she was gonna give him instructions. It was gonna be a 7 hour drive, so that was why they were leaving so early.  
He drove a little over half way before they stopped for a snack.  
Dani got herself a cup of coffee and some chips.  
He did the same.He sighed softly.  
Dani took a turn driving so that Gerard could take a nap if he wanted to.  
He only napped for about an hour. He didnt eat many chips,And his coffee was totally black."Dani?"He mumbled softly.  
Dani smiled slightly. "Hey." she said quietly, keeping her focus on the road.  
"Im anorexic and kinda bulimic." He mumbled shakily,Blunt,Honest.  
"I kinda knew.. I waiting to see if you'd keep lying to me..." she said quietly.  
"I w-was scared you'd leave me...M-Mikey and i have been...S-Since i was 15..."He whispers "H-He taught me h-how-"  
"I would never leave you. I'm here to help you. That's my job as your girlfriend. " Dani said. "Just, don't lie to me anymore, okay? I never lie to you , and this is about trust. We need to trust each other. It's important." Dani said and sighed.  
He nodded softly "I was just scared... I-im sorry... "  
Dani nodded. "It's okay, just don't hide things from me anymore. Okay?" she asked quietly.  
He started crying quietly. Feeling bad.  
Dani pulled over and gave him a gentle hug,He just held onto her.Dani kissed his head gently.  
He smiled faintly.  
Dani smiled slightly as well.  
He closes his eyes  
Dani kissed his lips gently.  
He snifled, hugging her.  
She held him until he'd calmed down before starting to drive.  
He fell asleep moments before they got there,  
Dani got there and parked in the driveway.  
He didn't wake up. Sleeping pretty God.  
Dani woke him up after a bit.He jumped and whimpered d  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Dani said.  
He hugged her shyly.  
Dani hugged back.  
"I already got everything inside. My parents are waiting for you." Dani said.  
he nodded and stood up,Holding onto the car a little bit,  
Dani held his hand and lead him over to the house.  
He was shaky as he walked. He hadn't eaten in a week.  
Dani held his hand and lead him inside. "Well look who finally decided to wake up." a man said, supposedly her father. "It's not his fault. I didn't wan to wake him up." Dani said, which seemed to get him to leave Gerard alone for the time being. Dani lead him upstairs to her room. It wasn't really girly at all. It was very simple and plain, the only thing giving it a personal touch was an Alice in Chains poster and her vinyl collection, along with a turntable.  
Gerard noticeably tensed up. Bad when her dad spoke. Feeling like he was gonna hurt him. He keptnhis sun glasses on and his head down.  
Dani locked the door behind them. "Only because he likes to come in here unannounced." Dani said to Gerard quietly.  
Gerard curled up "he's scary....h-he reminds me off all the guys who beat me up... "  
Dani sighed. "He just gives off that vibe. He won't hurt you. I won't let him." Dani said. "If anything, he's just trying to fucking control me even though I'm an adult. If it were up to him, I'd probably be wearing a chastity belt." Dani said.  
He was shaking "can I take my makeup. Off-" he really hoped that her dad didn't notice it before. Last thing he needed was backlash for that.  
Dani nodded. "If that's what makes you feel more comfortable, then go ahead." Dani said.  
He dug through his bag for the little purple bottle. Of. Makeup remover. He was vidably shaking.  
"Are you alright?" Dani asked him quietly.  
"I'm fine-" he mumbled. He took his makeup. Off and curled up. In the bed, he pulled a bag of sugar cubes from his jacket and ate one.  
Dani kissed his cheek gently.  
He reached for her, wanting to be held.Dani held him gently.  
He curled up "I need to eat soon.. Before I crash.. "  
Dani handed him a granola bar from her bag.  
He ate about 1/4th if it.  
Dani kissed his head gently.  
He gave the rest to her.  
Dani sighed and wrapped it back up. She herself wasn't hungry since she snacked on chips in the car, so she was okay for now.  
He curled up  
Dani curled up with him,They cuddled and watched a movie.When the movie went off he sniffled. "I t-thibk I want more of the granola bar... "  
Dani smiled and got it for him.  
Eh ate another little tiny piece.  
Dani smiled at him  
He was shaking softly.  
Dani kissed his forehead. "I love you." she murmured to him gently.  
"I Love you too.."  
"I love you more."  
He held her softly "Dani? w-Will your parents get mad if i d-dont eat?"  
"I don't think they'd really care. My mom might, so if you don't feel comfortable eating around other people, I'll cover for you and say we grabbd something to eat before we got here." Dani said.  
"Im not ready to eat infront of anyone..."  
Dani nodded. "Okay. That's fine." Dani said.  
He looks down "Havent eaten more than a cup of food a day in about 5 or so years..."  
Dani sighed. "That's not good"He shrugs shakily "Im not thin,Yet... "  
"It's not healthy."  
"BUT IM NOT OERFECT-"  
Dani cut him off by kissing his lips , gently, but passionately.  
He cried but kissed back.  
Dani pulled away after a little bit  
He hugged herDani hugged back  
He nuzzles her sweetly.  
Dani smiled at him and kissed his lips. There was a knock on the door.  
He moved away shyly and let her answer the door.  
Dani answered the door, it was just her mom, which she was relieved for. Her mom was always very nice to people unlike her dad, who was the complete opposite.  
Gerard was reduced to a shaking mess on the bed. Scared of her mom.  
Dani looked back at Gerard. "It's okay. She's nice." Dani said. Her mom waved at him slightly, not wanting to scare him more.  
He snifffled and waved back.  
"Just letting you guys know dinner is ready if you wanna come get something to eat" she said. Dani nodded. "We ate before we got here" she said  
Gerardlooked down and his his face.  
Dani's mom nodded and closed the door and went back downstairs.  
"I feel b-bad for lying.... We should at least go down there... I-ill just pretend to eat... "  
"If you feel uncomfortable, I'll just get something and bring it up here" Dani said  
"I want to make them like me-"  
"You can't just make them like you. It's not how it works. I've talked a lot about you to them on the phone and stuff and they at least agree your decent enough." Dani said. "I don't want you to think that you having my parents' approval will make me love you more or less. I love you no matter what they think, okay?" Dani said, looking him in the eyes.  
"They need to. Like me for me. "  
Dani nodded  
He looked down and got up, he pulled on a thick sweater.  
Dani smiled at him.  
He opened the door.  
Dani followed him out.  
He smiled faintly.  
Dan held his hand.  
He.lsed his eyes for a second as they walked down the stairs.  
Dani followed him down the stairs.  
"Oh hey. Decided to finally come downstairs?" her dad said. Dani glared at him slightly.  
He tensed and looked down.  
"Would you stop? Please?" Dani asked her father quietly.  
Gerard was physically shaking.  
Dani squeezed his hand gently.  
He got.mashed potatoes on his plate. Just a tiny dab of plain mashed potatoes.  
"So Gerard. Danielle said that you got to art school. Do you have a plan on what you're doing after that?" Dani's mom asked politely.  
He looks down "I have an internship set with Cartoon network... "He didn't eat. He just mashed the food around with his spoon.  
"That's cool." Dani's sister said in response. Otherwise, there was this kind of awkward silence.  
He finally ate a spoon full of the potatoes and almost immediately ran for the bathroom to throw them up.  
"What's wrong with him?" her father asked. "He's just a little sick is all." Dani fibbed. "Oh gosh. I hope it's not anything serious." her mom said.  
He locked the door and collapsed in front the toilet. When he was done he wiped his face and washed his hands.  
Dani went to go check on him after a bit.  
He was shaking as Dani held him gently.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Its okay...Shh..."Dani soothed.  
He bit his lip ' I need a sugar cube... "  
Dani nodded. "I have some in my bag." She told him quietly  
He tried to call his shaking while he waited for her  
Dani cane back after a bit with a couple of sugar cubes  
He ate one.  
Dani helped him back up and back to her room.  
He curled up in the bed,Closing his eyes.  
He felHe fell asleep so Dani began working on something fo work.  
 It was about 1 in the morning now and she had been there since Gerard fell asleep.  
He sniffled and curled up "Can i have a l-little bit of oatmeal? Just..Plain? O-Only oats-"  
Dani got up and got him what he asked for  
He ate the Cereal,Totally spazzing out of he ate any that had touched the milik,he wouldnt us e the spoon,Only his fingers,and he ate one at a time.  
Dani got back to work  
he putbtje bowl away after eating probably 20 pieces of cereal totsl.  
He sniffles "my stomach hurts... "  
"Do you want me to get you anything?" Dani asked him quietly.  
He shrugged a little "I don't wanna move- if I do I'm. Gonna be sick... "  
"Okay." Dani said. She got upand got him a pot to throw up in if he did happened to get sick.  
He started to cry. He wanted to just go with what his body had trained itsdlef to do. And throe up. But he knew fsni would be upset.  
Dani went over to him and did her best to comfort him.  
He treew up in the pot.  
Dani rubbed his back gently  
He cried "I need help... "  
"I know, hun. I know." she said quietly.  
"Dont make me get better..."  
"You have to." Dani said quietly. Once he felt a bit better, she let him fuck her until he eventually went to sleep. At least he would feel better in that way. They began the journey back to Dani's apartment the next day and then they fucked some more after that. On the counter, the couch, the kitchen floor, you name it. They did that. The box once full of condoms was left empty by the end of the day.   
Gerard still didn't want to get better by the end of the day, he went to his parents house and to mikeys room that night.  
Gerard knocked on his door.  
Mikey answered the door.  
Gerard was crying. Face red.  
Mikey let him in and hugged him gently.  
He sobs into Mikey and holds his shirt.  
Mikey rubbed his back gently.  
He cries "she's trying to make me stop-"  
"Break up with her"  
He cried "I love her... "He cried  
Mikey held him close. "You have to"  
He cried into Mikey "my chest hurts.. "  
Mikey sighed and just held him  
He cried for a long while "I need a pill. Mikes... "  
"What kind?"  
"Something to. Make. Me numb"  
"I don't have much. All I got right now is ibuprofen"  
"Did you get the box out of. My room? " he mumbled "the one labeled Christmas lights.. "   
Life hurt.Life was crazy,And most of all,Gerard's life was a mess..He wondererd how it'd be if he just ceased to exist.


	21. Summertime Sadness

February 20th,2001  
Gerard smiled as he lead Dani to meet Robyn for the first time,Dani held his hand on the wheel chair handle as he pushed her along.  
when they got there Robyn was in her cot,Sleeping soundly.  
Dani smiled. She felt like she was going to cry though. Not in a bad way , but a good way.  
Gerard went over. Gently scooping her up since he was allowed now.  
Dani watched him.  
" wanna hold her, mama?" He murmured to Dani.  
Dani nodded and Gerard gently laid the baby in her arms.  
Gerard smiled when Robyn curled into Danis arms.  
Dani smiled and kissed Robyn's forehead.  
She woke up. Cooing at her.  
"Hi. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time." Dani said to her.  
She burped.  
Her eyes crossed and she went back to sleep.  
Dani smiled. "She looks a lot like you." she told Gerard  
They both smiled at eachother and shared a soft kiss.  
About an hour passed and Robyn started to cry for a bottle,  
"...Am I allowed to breastfeed her ?" Dani asked the nurse.  
" you are now that you don't have any infection, yes. Definitely. But she may not take it straight from you, because she's used to bottles, but you can try" the nurse smiled softly. She ushered the boys out and helped her try and get Robyn latched on. She didn't take at first, eventually she was just Humgry enough that she gave it a shot. She got angry and quit sucking. Screaming.  
Dani got Robyn to calm down.  
She eventually just quit fighting it. She was getting food and at that rate it was all tha mattered.  
 Dani smiled at Robyn slightly.  
She got mad again after a bit, a nurse bit her lip. Noticing that Robyn was having trouble. " how about you try to pump?"  
"Okay." Dani said.  
She brought Dani a pump.  
"Can you explain to me how you use this?" Dani asked.  
The nurse helped her. Giving Robyn a pacifier and laying her in the cot for the time being.  
Dani eventually got the hand of it.  
Nothing came out. The nurse bit her lip softly. "Do you know what medications they had you on up stairs? They may have dried you up."  
"I'm not sure. They kept me sedated most of the time I was up there. " Dani said.  
"It appears you're dried up,But maybe you're just dehydrated.."She said,She lefr,Coming back with a bottle of water.  
Dani waited for her to come back and then she drank some water.  
Aftera bit some milk came, She gave her more water "you're gonna have ti drink alot of fluids and eat alot more than usual to keep up with yourself."She said.  
Dani nodded. "Okay . Will do." Dani said , drinking more water.  
Eventually they got enough for a feeding,The nurse sqitched the pump off and poured it into a little bottle,Letting Dani get robyn and offer it to her that way,She took it happily.  
Dani smiled at Robyn as she fed her. "Thank you." Dani told the nurse.  
"No problem" She smiled,Robyn ate as if shed never been fed before.  
Dani smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
She grunted and splashed milk everywhere.  
Dani chuckled a little , putting the bottle to the side and cleaned up the most that she could .  
She burped and went to sleep,The nurse let the boys back in.  
Dani smiled at Gerard. "Hey." she said to him.  
Gerard smiled and kissed her "Hey,Sweetheart"He murmured.  
Dani smiled and kissed him back.


	22. This Elevator Only Goes Up To 10.

Book 3 is Out now!

[This Elevator Only Goes Up To 10.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8383126/chapters/19204597)


End file.
